All tha rps
by WitchOfHeart229
Summary: I got bored so I figured hey why not just post a whole bunch of old rps? I have a lot of them saved, not all of them are finished tho sadly but anyways, a lot of them have smut thus for the M rating. Yep, Hey if someone can guess what character I rp as in an rp I will write a short drabble for them using two characters of their choice u
1. 1:Vantascest

Waiting. That's all Kankri Vantas could do at times like these. Wait. He was currently sitting on some grass, shaded by a tree waiting for his dearest dancestor to fall asleep so that he could talk to him once again. His dancestor, Karkat, tried to not make it obvious that he didn't want to listen to Kankri. But as inconspicuous as he tried to be, it never got past Kankri how obvious it was he wanted to leave. Deep down Kankri understood why Karkat wanted to abscond the fuck away, but it hurt when he thought about it. Everyone all did the same thing when it came to him talking. No one ever just listened. You would think his moirail Porrim would, but even she didn't. But no matter how much it hurt, he would let himself continue pretending that they all weren't leaving because he is annoying and talked to much, but simply because they were all busy, and needed to go do their own things.  
Kankri gave a sigh. Maybe he could somehow persuade his dancestor to listen just for today. He was feeling down and really needed someone who he isn't forced to be with everyday. But in order to do that he needed to approach Karkat a different way. Maybe he could have Karkat talk about how he is, that might work. That is if he doesn't scare the boy off it will. Nevertheless it was worth a try. Now all he had to do was sit and wait patiently for Karkat to fall asleep and arrive.

Karkat groans hating having to deal with these retards he calls his team mates. Hell if he had to even look at him again after the shit they pulled today he would tear their heads off without a second thought. Then he remembered that he had to meet up with Kankri again today, well he better hurry up and get this fucking over with. Heading to his respite block Karkat stripped and crawled into his recupacoon.  
The green slime irritated him to no end and he tossed and turned. He always had troubles falling asleep but tonight he seemed to have no problem. 'strange.' he though as he appeared in front of Kankri, his clothes as they were before. A thick long sleeved turtle neck sweater with his symbol in grey on the chest and his baggy grey jeans. "I'M HERE FUCKASS LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH." Karkat grumbles.

Kankri looks up and gives a big smile upon seeing his dancestor. He is quick to get up, dust off his red turtleneck, and make his way to the young male. "Hell9 Karkat! H9w are y9u d9ing t9day?" Fuck, that sounded awkward as hell. Maybe the young Vantas will roll with it. Shit! Kankri don't look down at him! You know how much he gets triggered by his height! We wouldn't want to scare him off now would we?

Karkat sighs and sits down, patting the spot on the ground next to him as he sits. "JUST SIT THE FUCK DOWN." Oh wait did he actually try to start a actual two-sided conversation? "HORRIBLE, JOHN PULLED ANOTHER FUCKING PRANK ON ME AND TEREZI WAS A COMPLETE BITCH, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELT FLUSHED FOR HER THE GRUBFUCKER!" Karkat's tone was loud, fierce, and highly pissed off. His eyes closed and his knuckles clenched so tightly they were white.

So many triggering things in so few sentences. Kankri opened his mouth to get on to Karkat, but quickly closed it, letting out a sigh. ' C9me 9n Kankri, ign9re the triggers, y9u can d9 it.' He thought as he sat down next to Karkat. He wasn't going to ruin his chance.

"That was very inc9nsiderate of y9ur friend J9hn. He sh9uld kn9w that pranks can trigger s9me pe9ple in ways that pe9ple w9uld 6e surprised t9 even kn9w a69ut. F-" Shit he was about to babble like an idiot. Luckily he stopped himself. "I mean n9t 9nly is J9hn being inc9nsiderate, but the y9unger Pry9pe is as well. They 69th need a stern talking t9, d9n't you agree?" He doesn't know how, but he managed to make all of that shorter than normal. New goal, talk even less.

Karkat stared at Karkri, did he really not go off on him about triggers? Oh this is going in what those filthy humans call a calendar! But was actually nice having a actually conversation with Kankri for once. 'Hehe I could get used to this... It's nice...' "YEAH, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I AGREE WITH YOU" Karkat says his voice quieter and his hands relaxed. Why was actually talking to Kankri instead of being lectured making the other seem so fucking attractive?!

This is going so well! Wait till Porrim hears this! "If y9u like, I c9uld talk t9 them f9r y9u pers9nally. But 9nly if y9u want me t9" Kankri said as studied Karkat's face. Holy shit, was he smiling a little bit?! Oh lord he was! He couldn't believe that he is the one that caused that! But wow, he couldn't help but think that Karkat's smile looked good on him. But combined with those freckles he has and his round face, he looked really cute. Wait! Why is he thinking about things like that? Maybe he is because he never really got a chance to study the young boy. Yeah, that ought to be it.

Karkat let out a chuckle despite himself. "SURE GO RIGHT ON A HEAD THEY BOTH NEED A GOOD TONGUE LASHING." He then looked over and noticed that Kankri seemed to be studying him and couldn't help but blush even if it was so light it was barely even noticeable. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT ME?" Karkat asks, though his tone was more curious than angry. Damn it he could feel his cheeks start to burn a bit more and turned his head away from Kankri.

Kankri realized what he was doing, and blushed a light shade of pink. "9-9h I'm very s9rry KarKat, I didn't mean t9 trigger y9u in anyway. If I did, which seems t9 6e the case, I sincerely ap9l9gize f9r my acti9ns, and I assure y9u that it will n9t happen again" He said frowning. He felt that it was probably to late to even apologize. His dancestor would leave and never want to speak to him ever again all because he was rude and triggered the poor boy.

Karkat sighed and shook his head, why was Kankri so damn pitiful? Turning towards him Karkat decided to change the subject, if this one went on any longer then he would surely flip his shit. "YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT, WHY DID YOU WANT TO TALK TO ME ABOUT THIS TIME ANYWAYS?" "Gog I feel like such a jerk for yelling at him now..." Karkat looked at him a slight smile on his lips.

Phew. KarKat wasn't upset. That made Kankri feel a little better. Oh no! He was asking Kankri why he wanted to talk! What could he even say? He mustn't depress the child with this sob stories. But then again he can't just lie. "Well, it's n9t like any9ne wants t9 talk t9 s9me9ne like me anyway." And he probably just depressed KarKat with his whining. "Th9ugh it was nice when they w9uld all listen t9 me when I was kn9wn as The Signless. They all payed s9 much attenti9n t9 me, 6ut it's like n9ne 9f that matters anym9re. I supp9se I can't 6lame them th9ugh. After all wh9 w9uld want t9 listen t9 some9ne like me anyway? I just talk and talk and I never give any9ne the chance t9 resp9nd. 9h maybe they are all right. Maybe I sh9uld just st9p talking and zip my m9uth up like Kurl9z has. Maybe then they w9uld all want t9 at least stand near me" Yep he is depressing KarKat more with his sob story. Why does life- er the after life suck so much?

Karkat frowned at the other, did he really feel that way? "IF YOU DO THAT THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE WHO YOU ARE. SURE YOU HAVE FLAWS BUT SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE." He growls 'Just when we were having a nice conversation to...' "AND IF THEY DON'T WANT TO LISTEN THAT'S THERE PROBLEM YOU DON'T HAVE TO CHANGE A THING ABOUT YOURSELF!" Awe shit his face had a dark candy-red flush but at the moment Karkat didn't care. He didn't want Kankri to do something so stupid, sure he was annoying but that was who he is and he'll be damned if that ever changes.

The older Vantas looked at Karkat, shock written all over his face. No one had ever told him that before, not even his moirail. Everyone had always said that they didn't like Kankri being who he was and wished that he would change, yet here someone was telling him not to. He knew he annoyed the shit out of Karkat, but the young Vantas was telling him not to change. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips "Thank y9u Karkat, y9u have n9 idea h9w much that really means t9 me"

Nodding Karkat did one thing he rarely ever does, he hugged Kankri tightly. For two reasons, one: he wanted to just to make sure he got his point across. And two: he also did it so that he could hide his blushing face in Kankri's sweater. 'Saved by a sweater.'  
He sat the not releasing his hold on the other even when he remembered his trigger about his personal space. Gog he was so embarrassed right now!

Kankri tensed immediately when the other embraced him. He hated being touched. He normally yelled the second someone touched him, but for some reason he couldn't yell at Karkat. The boy must have been special or some shit. But hugging and letting go is one thing, but hugging and remaining there is another. Kankri tried very hard to relax, but it was obvious that he was failing. He let out a small breath and brought shaky arms around Karkat to hug him back. Maybe it will help or something, he didn't know. The only thing he knew was 'I'm 6eing touched' and 'Even my arms are tense'. "K-Karkat...?" He eventually chocked out.

Karkat smiled when he felt Kankri hug back but when he choked out his name he frowned and quickly let the other go his blush darker then before. Shit he totally fucked up didn't he? "S-SORRY KANKRI... I FORGOT ABOUT YOUR TRIGGERS..." Why was he such a moron? Now Kankri would get all upset and Karkat's not very good at calming others down. Sure he had managed to calm down Gamzee but he still had some of his disgusting pie in his system. Karkat stood. "I"M SORRY I'LL JUST GO NOW..."

Kankri couldn't help but feel empty when Karkat let go of him. But the moment the young boy stood up apologizing, and saying he should go, Kankri felt sad and lonely. He hadn't realized what he had done, until he saw the boy's wrist in his hand "N-N9. Please Karkat, d9n't g9" he said, frowning, brows knitting together.

Karkat squeaked, he actually fucking squeaked, and stared at Kankri wide eyed. Oh fuck he looks like he's going to cry! "OH... UM OKAY..." He states awkwardly as he sits down again. Man did this just get really awkward... Karkat looked at Kankri confused, he really thought that he would go off on him about respecting his personal triggers.

After Karkat took a seat next to him again, he quickly let go of the boy's hand, rubbing his hands together awkwardly and looking away. "I ap9l9gize f9r gra66ing y9u. I h9pe y9u can f9rgive me f9r invading y9ur pers9nal space Karkat..."

"NO IT'S FINE KANKRI." Karkat sighs, why does he always manage to fuck shit up? Burring his face in his hands he sighed. He knew he was a horrible at everything he just didn't want to believe it. And now he can't deny it. "SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A FUCK UP..." He whispers quietly to himself, not really caring if Kankri heard or not he just had to say it.

Kankri frowned more. He caused Karkat to feel horrible about himself. He didn't like touch but, Karkat was the exception. He felt whole with Karkat there, and hugging the boy felt right. He embraced Karkat, pulling him close, and eventually into his lap. "Please d9n't ever say that a69ut y9urself ever again. Y9u d9 n9t mess things up, and if I ever hear th9se w9rds c9me 9ut 9f y9ur m9uth again" He gave a sad smile "I will have t9 talk y9ur ears 9ff a69ut h9w w9nderful I think y9u are"

Karkat was blushing darkly. He would never have expected Kankri to act like this. Slowly he gave in and hugged back, burring his darkly flushed face in the crook of Kankri's neck. "S-SORRY..."

Kankri gave a small smile and rested his chin on Karkat's head "Y9u're a very g99d 69y Karkat. Did y9ur lusus ever tell y9u that? Has any9ne f9r that matter ever t9ld y9u that?" Kankri asked as he began to rub his fingers through Karkat's messy hair.

Karkat purred softly. "NO, YOUR THE FIRST..." For the first time in forever he felt relaxed and safe. Not only does he not have to hide his blood color and have to be on constant guard, but he doesn't have to worry about a thing. It felt nice...

'He's s9 cute when he purrs' Kankri thought as he planted a kiss on Karkat's head, and inhaled his scent. "Every9ne sh9uld tell y9u that m9re 9ften. Y9u always put every9ne 6ef9re y9urself."

'Oh my gog did he just kiss me?' Karkat blush darkened, okay who took the real Kankri? He would have never done that. But the hand in his hair silenced him before he could speak. As his purring grew louder his eyes slid shut.

Kankri chuckled softly, and made his way to one of Karkat's horns, but was stopped when he heard a voice. He recognized the voice all to well. He couldn't help but cringe when he heard it. "w3ll th1s 1s n3w. wh3n d1d you b3com3 th3 cuddl1ng typ3 k4nny?"

Her. It was her.

"H-Hell9 Latula" He said and swallowed. God it hurt to swallow. "I'm n9t really the cuddling type still, but Karkat here is the excepti9n" God, his voice trembled.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY YOU WHORE." Karkat growls, no one and I mean no one interrupts cuddling time. EVER! Shooting a warning glare at Latula, if she didn't get out of here soon then we'll all find out if the dead can die again. If not Karkat has plenty of ways to torture her so badly she will flee when ever she herea's the last name 'Vantas'. This thought made Karkat chuckle darkly.

"Karkat! That I am sure was extremely 9ffensive t9 Latula. Just 6ecause I am unc9mf9rtable in her presence d9es n9t mean that y9u can g9 9ff 9n her like that. And sec9nd y9u are making me rec9nsider h9w cl9se we are at this very m9ment! Ap9l9gize t9 her right n9w" Kankri said. In all honesty he was happy to find someone who didn't like Latula, but it was still mean, even though.

"NOPE." Karkat growls, Kankri clearly didn't like her so why was he trying to make him apologize? For some reason this tugged painfully at his blood pumper and he frowned sadly letting go of Kankri he moved off the other's lap and crossed his arms.

"1'm out of h3r3 k4nny. 1'm sorry" Latula said and left. Kankri at that moment felt so embarrassed.

"Karkat Vantas! y9u are six sweeps 9ld! I expect y9u t9 act mature f9r y9ur age!"

Karkat sat there pouting, not only had Latula been a bitch and ruined cuddle time but now Kankri was mad at him. Maybe he should just leave... "I'M SORRY..." He whispers tears pricking at the edges of his eyes.

"G99d, y9u sh9uld 6e. I w9uld h9pe in the near future y9u..." Kankri trailed off when he noticed tears forming in Karkat's eyes. Oh no, he made the little boy cry, and boy did he feel like shit. He placed a hand gently on Karkat's "Karkat" He said in a small voice.

Karkat winced when he felt Kankri's hand on his thinking that he was going to be slapped. He was trying so hard to keep from crying his face was a deep candy-red. "I-I'M SO-SORRY DON'T H-HURT ME..."

Kankri took his hand back "Why w9uld I hurt y9u Karkat? I w9uld never lay a hand 9n y9u" He pulled the boy into an embrace "Has s9me9ne hurt y9u?" He asked.

Karkat couldn't hold his tears back any longer and sobbed like a wriggler. I wanted to answer that question so badly it hurt, but never before had he told anyone about his abusive lusus. So he didn't know how.

Kankri help the boy in his arms. He was getting the biggest urge to protect him, and protect the boy he would do. He shushed Karkat, rocked him, pet his hair, rubbed his horns, and kissed his head, murmuring comfort into his small pointed ear. "I'm here, everything will 6e 9kay"

'Great now he acting like I'm a fucking wriggler... But it feels nice to be worried about...' Karkat slowly calmed down his sobs turning into quiet hiccups. Even when his tears had stopped completely he didn't move, he found Kankri's warmth enticing.

Kankri rubbed circles into his back "Did s9me9ne hurt y9u Karkat? Please tell me wh9..." After that little scene with Karkat he wanted to know. He wanted to fix it so bad and protect him from it. Karkat was precious to him.

"cr-crabdad..." Karkat's voice was really quiet, not really wanting to be heard yet at the same time that's just what he wanted. Someone to know.

At that moment Kankri held Karkat tighter to him. His own lusus did that. Lusus were supposed to take care of you and love you, not beat you to a bloody pulp! He wonders if he would have had to deal with that. After all he had never had a lusus. Porrim was the only thing he had ever gotten to a caretaker. But the moment they let mutant bloods have one this happens? Had he not gotten through to anyone before he was killed? Surely he had gotten through to someone when he was an adult and known as the Signless. Or was all of those things that he put so much effort into a waste of time? Was this what the world has come to? giving poor lowblooded trolls lusus' that hardly know how to take care of young? Why won't the world listen? He held KarKat closer "I'm s9 s9rry. I wish I was there t9 help y9u." He wished he was, that way he could have protected Karkat from so much evil in the world. Kankri pulled the young troll away from him a bit and looked into his sad eyes. He knew Karkat couldn't see anything in his because they were nothing but white voids, but he could always pretend that the by could see how much he cared in them. He pursed his lips and cupped Karkat's cheeks with both of his hands. "I wish I c9uld have 6een there t9 fix it" he whispered and placed soft kisses on Karkat's face.

Karkat stared at Kankri wide eyed, never before had anyone ever had said anything like this to him. He knew he was a pitiful mess. He blushed lightly when he felt the soft kisses on his face, but he dared not to open his eyes. "IT'S OKAY KANKRI, HE AT LEAST KEPT ME FROM BEING CULLED EVEN IF I STILL GOT HURT..." Sure he wanted someone to pity him but not because of something he couldn't change.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at the young boy. "6ut y9u d9 n9t understand Karkat. What I did 6ef9re I died in y9ur w9rld was t9 keep pe9ple 9f 9ur caste safe. I did everything I c9uld t9 make sure that y9u were safe. They sh9uldn't have let that lusus care f9r y9u. I kn9w he kept y9u fr9m 6eing killed, 6ut 6eing hurt is just as bad" Kankri sighed "I may n9t 6e him here, and he may n9t have 6een me there, 6ut high6l99ds are h9rri6le 6eings that need t9 learn self c9ntr9l!" Kankri gritted his teeth in anger "The me in y9ur w9rld wanted freed9m, 6ut I was hanged f9r it! Even here Kurl9z sh9ws n9 respect f9r 9ne as l9w as me! We are in a place where that sh9uldn't matter, 6ut it d9es! It matters t9 a 6unch 9f my s9 called friends here! The me in y9ur w9rld wasted his time! The high6l99ds never let my pe9ple g9!" Kankri was fuming with anger by this point. But when he realized that he was scaring KarKat he took a deep breath and lowered his voice "Here I want t9 6e free and n9t w9rry a69ut any 9f that. Here I..." He trailed off and pressed his forehead against Karkat's "I want t9 6e with y9u and express myself with9ut being shamed f9r it. I want t9 sh9w every9ne h9w much y9u mean t9 me and n9t w9rry a69ut their judgement..."

"IT WAS WORSE THAN YOU THINK, IF I SO MUCH AS PRICKED MY FINGER IN PUBLIC I WOULD HAVE BEEN DECAPITATED ON THE SPOT... WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HOW MUCH I MATTER TO YOU?" He asks a light pink blush spreading across his cheeks. 'Did he just mean what I think he meant?'

Kankri was starting to fume with anger once again, until Karkat asked him that particular question. He began to blush a light shade of pink himself, and he looked away. What had he meant when he said that? Wait, why is he worrying about it? He obviously meant it as family and fellow blood color, right? "I..err..y-y9u 96vi9usly kn9w the answer t9 that"

"OH... OKAY THEN..." He was frowning some what, once again the feels have been shot down... 'Why do I keep pitying those who don't like me back in that way? Gog I really am just a pitiful excuse for a fucking troll...'

Oh god, why does he look so sad. Now Kankri all up and feels like shit. "P-Please d9n't fr9wn, y9u're much cuter when y9u smile" Oh god what did he just say?!

Karkat blinked in surprise, he just clearly said he didn't care about him in that way so why make him feel worse about it and say something like that? It made Karkat's frown deepen.

Kankri didn't know what to do for once in his life. he began to panic and think over a list that could help the young boy, but there was nothing in his think pan. What were you supposed to do if you trigger a six sweep old troll? "Karkat, I-" By that point the boy was crying. Shit. He panicked more and acted on impulse. He kissed the young troll on the lips.

Karkat froze, tears still falling freely from his eyes, why was he kissing him? He sat there frozen for a few seconds before he reacted by kissing back. At this point he didn't give a shit, he was being kissed and he'd be damned if he didn't kiss back. Timidly he slipped his arms around Kankri's neck a low purr coming from him.

Kankri gave a small gasp as he felt Karkat kiss him back. Did the young boy like him that way? He wanted to pull back because the entire situation was simply wrong in so many ways, but he couldn't. Instead he leaned into the kiss more, wrapping his arms around Karkat's waist more and pulling him closer. He was quick to lick and nibble on Karkat's bottom lip and ask for entrance to his beautiful wet mouth.

Moaning softly Karkat quickly opened his mouth and shivered at the feeling of Kankri's tongue invading his mouth. It was making him hot and bothered in more ways than one.

Kankri gave a small moan as his tongue glided with the younger male's. He tilted his head deepening the kiss, and he slowly let his fingers slide up the back of Karkat's baggy black sweater.

Moaning softly he shivered again when Kankri's cold hands slipped under his sweater. Oh gog was he loving this!

He carefully laid Karkat on to his back, and he climbed over him, straddling his hips. He kissed Karkat more as he trailed his hands up Karkat's stomach to his nipples, which he began to tease with his index finger.

Karkat moaned into the kisses, his skin was on fire from Kankri's touch. 'Oh gog is this actually happening?' He asks himself as his purring grew louder.

Kankri soon parted for air, smirking a bit at hearing Karkat pant beneath him. He planted a soft kiss on his cheek before pushing his baggy sweater up and licking at a nipple, while he squeezed the other. He wanted to hear the young boy moan. He wanted him to moan his name. He want it loud where everyone would hear it.

Gasping Karkat moaned softly, his breath coming in ragged breaths. He was half tempted to bite into his sweater to silence himself but something told him not to. His hands fell to his sides and his fingers clawed at the soft soil under him.

Kankri nipped at the nipple, and tugged at it with his teeth. He soon switched doing the same with the other. He soon become bored with what he was doing and began to slide Karkat's sweater off. As soon as it was off he set it neatly to the side and kissed Karkat's neck and collar bone, grazing his teeth against the skin, and sucking gently here and there.

Moaning louder Karkat's fingers dug further into the soil, his breath a ragged panting now. Gog this felt so good, did Kankri have some kind of experience with this? Because he's doing a damn good job at it. "KA-KANKRI~"

"Yes, m9an my name~" Kankri purred as he pressed his hips against Karkat's and began to grind against him.

Moaning loudly Karkat began to grind up against Kankri. "OH GOG~ KANKRI~!"

He laped at the young troll's neck as he grinded harder. This was all so horribly good. Kankri thought that he would regret it, but now he was so certain that he wouldn't. Just as he bit the boy's soft slender neck, he traied his hands down Karkat's back and squeezed his round plush ass.

Karkat moans grinding up harder a loud purr erupting from his throat. He was getting turned on bad, much to his embarrassment his bulge had started to slip out of it's sheath. 'Oh gog please don't notice, please don't notice!' "MMMM~!"

Kankri gave a small chuckle at the young troll boy. He hadn't realized how turned on Karkat really was. "Y9u want it really 6ad don't y9u~?" He asked and looked down at the boy "Y9ur 6ulge is writhing s9 much~" he licked a trail up from Karkat's collar bone to his cheek "Tell me h9w 6ad y8u want it~" he purred in the boy's ear.

Karkat's face flushed a dark candy-red. Shit he noticed! He whined moaning. "PL-PLEASE KANKRI~!" Moaning he ground up harder smirking a little when he felt Kankri's bulge slip out as well.

Kankri blush a bright red after Karkat knocked his bulge out. Little asshole. He stopped grinding ad began to run his bulge through his jeans. When his hand got to his nook though he put extra pressure down. He smirked when he got the upper hand again.

Karkat moaned loudly grinding up against Kankri's hand. Hell he hasn't even touched himself like this, he hasn't touched himself ever though. His purring grew louder and his blush darker.

He licked Karkat's earlobe "D9 y9u want my hand in y9ur pants~?" He asked as his index finger began to lazily circle the button of his pants.

"Y-YES~!" Karkat whimpers eyes closed tightly. Oh gog he wanted to be touched so badly.

"Are y9u sure? That didn't s9und very c9nvincing~" he purred as he slowly ran his finger over Karkat's clothed bulge, and made circles around his clothed nook.

"PL-PLEASE KANKRI~!" He whined a pitiful moan flowing from his lips.

"Alright, calm d9wn there~"He murmured and popped the button on Karkat's jeans and slowly slid them off of his soft pudgy legs. Once he sat them to the side he rubbed the inside of Karkat's thighs, soon spreading his legs part where he leaned down and placed kisses from his thigh to the corner of his nook. He laped gently at the ends of the boy's nook and let his hand take ahold of the small dripping red tentabulge.

Moaning loudly Karkat shivered, his fingers entangling in Kankri's hair. "OH GOG~!" Loud purring had once again tore itself from Karkat's throat as he resisted bucking his hips forward.

He gave a moan at the fingers pulling his hair, and nibbled at the sensitive skin a bit, then hovered his head over the writhing tentabulge, where he placed a kiss on the tip, and slowly took it into his mouth and sucked. As he sucked he let his first two fingers rub the flaps of Karkat's nook.

Shivering Karkat let out a needy moan and bucked his hips lightly. This sensation was driving him crazy, genetic material slicking up the walls of his nook and collecting at the tip of his tentabulge.

As Kankri began to deep throat Karkat, he slid a finger into the young troll's nook, rubbing the inside of the walls of his nook.

Gasping Karkat's hips buckled and forced his tentabulge further down Kankri's throat. "OH GOG YES~!"

"Hmm~" Kankri gave a moan when he felt the tentacle go further down his throat. He began to bob his his head and suck roughly. He then soon slid another finger into the young boy and began to stretch him.

Karkat's grip tightened on Kankri's hair as he moaned loudly. "OH GOG KANKRI~! AHH~!"

Kankri soon slid the bulge out of his mouth, and he leaned up to kiss Karkat roughly on the mouth. He began to thrust the fingers he had inside of Karkat, using his free hand to unbutton- er unzip his waist high top leggings.

Karkat hungry kissed back moaning into the kiss. His grip on the other's hair had tightened pulling Kankri closer deepening the kiss. Soft mewls and moans got muffled but the passionate kiss. '

Kankri eventually broke the kiss, panting slightly as he looked down at the young troll. "Tell me h9w 6ad y9u want me inside 9f y9u~" He said.

"SO BADLY~ I WANT YOU POUNDING INTO ME NICE AND HARD~!" 'Oh gog did that just come out of my mouth? Where the hell did that come from?'

KanKri gave along moan, and quickly pulled his fingers out of the young boy and pulled his pants down to his knees. Then then angled his tentabulge and let it slip slowly inside of Karkat.

Karkat tensed up at the strange feeling. Was this really happening? A loud gasp like moan slips from his lips.

"Tell me if I am g9ing t9 fast. I d9n't want t9 hurt y9u" He whispered into Karkat's ear. He reached his hands up to rub the young boy's horns to hopefully soothe any pain.

Nodding Karkat moaned softly at the soft rubbing of his horn. It didn't really hurt it just felt really weird...

Once Kankri was fully inside the boy, he let out a huff of breath, and kissed Karkat's cheek. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Y-YEAH." He stutters bracing himself for the pain but tried to remain relaxed.

He caressed the boy's cheek "D9n't f9rget t9 tell me if I am g9ing t9 fast." He says and begins to thrust at a slow pace.

He winces but moans. Well no going back now, Karkat pulled Kankri's head down and kissed him softly.

Kankri gave a small smile as he kissed Karkat back. He was quick to deepen it, as his thrusts picked up a bit.

Moaning softly into the kiss Karkat entangled his fingers in Kankri's hair once again. One hand lightly rubbed the base of one of Kankri's horns.

"Hmm~" kankri softly moaned as he tried to slid his tongue into Karkat's mouth.

Karkat opens his mouth letting Kankri's tongue through, his own brushing against the others. Soft moans and loud purrs followed.

He moved his tongue against the young troll's eagerly, as he moaned and moved his hips faster, and harder.

Karkat moans loudly moving his hips in time with Kankri's thrusts.

Kankri broke the kiss and began to pepper Karkat's face in small loving kisses.

Smiling Karkat moaned loudly. A light blush spreading across his cheeks.

"H9w d9 y9u feel~ D9es it feel nice~?" Kankri asked, looking into the grey irises of Karkat's eyes.

"IT'S AMAZING~ AHHH~~" Karkat moans, his eyes fluttering closed.

"W9nderful~" He said and begins to place kisses upon Karkat's neck.

Moaning Karkat's grip tightened on Kankri's hair, rolling his hips wanting more friction.

Kankri gave a small chuckle, and nibbled on the boy's neck and he slid his hand down Karkat's body to his tentabulge. Once he grabbed a hold of the slick red bulge, he gave another breathy chuckle as it curled around his fingers, craving the attention.

Gasping in pleasure Karkat moaned loudly.

When he heard the boy's moans get louder, he let his other hand rub the base of Karkat's horn, while he sucked hickeys into his neck.

Moaning loudly a loud purring erupted from his throat. "OH GOG KANKRI~!"

"Tell me h9w g99d it feels~ H9w cl9se are y9u~?" Kankri purred, and licked a strip from Karkat's neck to his lips, giving him a brief kiss.

"S-SO GOOD~!" He moans drool sliding down his chin eyes closed and head tilted back loud moans coming from him.

"G99d~" He moaned out. He could feel himself getting close, and he hoped Karkat was as well.

Karkat's moan's rose in pitch his inner walls trying to pull Kankri's bulge in deeper squeezing it tightly.

Kankri gave a breathy moan and tried to find the bundle of nerves inside of Karkat that would have him screaming. He gave a big smirk when he did finally find it.

Loud pleasure filled screams tore itself from his throat.

He thrusted hard and fast into that particular spot, moaning as well when Karkat's nook squeezed his bulge.

Moaning loudly he screamed Kankri's name mind lost in pleasure.

"Hnnn~ I l9ve the way y9ur n99k squeezes me s9 tightly~" He moaned to the young boy writhing in pleasure "H9w cl9se are y9u~?"

"S-SO CL-CLOSE~ OH GOG KA-KANKRI~!" He moans loudly.

"C9me Karkat~" Kankri moaned kissing him sweetly.

Moaning loudly he kissed back. "SH-SHIT WHAT AB-BOUT A BUC-KET?"

Kankri gave a chuckle "We d9n't need that~" Said and kissed Karkat again.

Blushing darkly Karkat kissed back, moaning.

He forced his tongue into Karkat's mouth, and began to pump Karkat's bulge in time with his thrusts.

His hips buckled into Kankri's hand, his tongue brushing against the others as louder moans broke flowed out.

As one of his hands pumped the boy's bulge, he brought the other to rub and pinch one of his nipples.

Throwing his head back Karkat moaned back arching upwards.

Kankri gave a long drawn out moan and kissed Karkat deeply. He wasn't sure if he could last much longer.

Karkat moans kissing back. He was barely holding back, he wanted to burst at the same time as Kankri, he didn't want to finish alone.

Soon enough Kankri couldn't hold it in more. He broke the kiss, panting heavily "K-Karkat, I-I'm g9ing t9 cum~" He moaned

"JU-JUST DO IT AL-READY I'M ABO-UT TO BU-BURST~!" He moans loudly.

It was as if it was on cue, he came into Karkat hard and moaning.

Screaming Kankri's name loudly Karkat came as well. His genetic material covering both of their chests.

Once Kankri came down form his high he kissed Karkat lovingly on the lips.

Karkat still dazed and panting heavily kissed back.

He eventually pulled away and uncatalogued a towel and began to clean the both of them up.

Karkat frowned and whimpered when Kankri pulled out of him, feeling suddenly really empty.

When he finished he smiled sweetly at him and kissed each of his fingers. He then grabbed Karkat's clothes, redressing him.

Karkat blushed glad that his sweater covered the red spot in his pants from the small amount of genetic material that managed to slip though Karkat's tense muscles that held it in him.

Kankri noticed the boy blushing, and he placed his hand on the young troll's face "Are y9u alright Karkat?" He asked him.

"YEAH IT'S JUST HARD TO HOLD IT ALL IN, HOW MANY FUCKING BUCKETS DID YOU UNLOAD INTO ME GOG."

Kankri chuckled at him and pulled him into his lap "I ap9l9gize y9ung 9ne. 6ut I d9 h9pe that it felt g99d"

Karkat leaned against his chest. "FUCK YEAH IT DID"

He chuckled more and kissed his dancestor's forehead "W9nderful"

"SHIT... I REALLY DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP NOW..."

"And why is that?" He asked

"BECAUSE THEN I'LL LEAVE YOU..." He blushes and looks to the side.

Kankri grabs the boy's face, kissing his face over and over "I'll always 6e here waiting f9r y9u" He said.

"BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME WANT TO STAY ANY LESS BUT IT'S GOOD TO KNOW." He smiles.

Kankri noticed the boy smiling, and couldn't help but smile himself "Y9u are very cute when y9u smile" He said.

Karkat blushed lightly his smile growing till he let out a pained gasp blood pouring from a suddenly appearing deep gash on his throat.

Kankri's eyes widen in fear "K-Karkat?!" he says in a very worried voice as he puts his hand on Karkat's neck to try and stop the bleeding, while the other was on his shoulder. "Karkat!"

Karkat quickly bleed out meaning his death was quick. He sat motionless in Kankri's arms before groaning and looking around, his eyes pure white.

Kankri was sobbing into the young boy's sweater, until he hear him groan and he began to move "K-Karkat?" He said looking at the boy as translucent red tears fell down his cheeks.

"What happened?" He asks his voice no longer held onto it's loudness and was very smooth. He looked around once again trying to figure out what had happened.

"Y-Y9u died, I 6elieve." Kankri said and hugged him tightly "I was w9rried.."

"Huh? I-I did?" He asks hugging Kankri back, oh shit he did didn't he? "That's okay." He smiled widely and kissed Kankri's cheek.

Kankri smiled big and pecked Karkat on the lips "N9w we can 69th 6e t9gether" He said and kissed thew boy sweetly on the lips.

Karkat grinned and nodded, kissing back he closed his eyes. His arms wrapping loosely around Kankri's neck.

He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist pulling him close and he smiled happily down at him "I l9ve y9u Karkat" He said

"I love you too" He smiles nuzzling his head into the crook of Kankri's neck purring.

He purrs back "H9w d9 we tell y9ur friends that y9u are dead?" He asked

"I think they will know when they see my eyes, it's a clear sign is it not?" He chuckles quietly

"Yes," Kankri says as he begins to run his fingers through Karkat's hair "y9u're handling it surprisingly well. I didn't when I first died, and I can't help 6ut laugh at myself. Especially that 9ne time."

"Hmmm?" Karkat's ears perk up clearly wanting to hear this little story. Truthfully he was freaking out bad on the inside, but there was something about being around the other that made it stay on the inside. It's either that or he's better at hiding things than he thought.

"Well, when I first died I 6egan t9 hyperventilate, which is n9rmal f9r many.6ut the m9ment I regained my surr9undings I pulled 9ut my weap9n 9f ch9ice and I sliced every9ne and everything in my path. 9f c9urse n9 9ne died since we're all already dead, 6ut I did make them rather mad, and I did a l9t 9f damage since I had a scythe" Kankri giggled "Kurl9z was the 9ne wh9 was the m9st furi9use with me th9ugh. I messed up his hair"

"Oh wow" Karkat states as he begins laughing loudly.

"P9rrim was quite surprised! She had n9 idea that I c9uld 6e like that." He said giggling as well.

"Well, everyone snaps at one point."

"Yes, I can agree with that" He said as he kissed Karkat on the mouth

Karkat smiles and kisses back

He giggles "Y9u're s9 6eautiful"

He blushes darkly and adverts his eyes "No I'm not Kankri"

"Yes y9u are. Y9u sh9uld l9ve y9urself, y9u're g9rge9us"

The blush darkens in his cheeks.

"Y9u're s9 cute when y9u blush" Kankri said ruffling the boy's hair

He gasps moaning softly when Kankri's fingers brush against his horns

Kankri gives a mischievous smile at the boy, and rubs one again.

He moans louder, purring loudly

He leans toward Karkat, licking one of the nubs upon his head.

The purring grows louder as he moans again

He licked more, sucking spots, and nibbling on some while his other hand payed attention to the other nub.

He moans head leaning into the touch. 'Gog damn it at this pace we will have to use several fucking buckets... That is if he'll freaking agree to it...'

Kankri chuckles and stops all together, leaning away from Karkat and looking at the young boy smirking.

Karkat looks up at Kankri a dark blush spread across his cheeks and his ears. Purring loudly even though his breaths came in short pants.

"It's tempting t9 leave y9u all flustered like this" he says as he smirks more.

"Do that and so help me gog you aren't pailing with me for a long ass fucking time" He growls

"I w9uldn't have t9 w9rry a69ut that, 6ecause y9u w9uld 6ec9me t9 sexually frustrated and d9 it with me anyway" He said, smirking more.

"Or I'll find a different Kankri" He threatens, smirking back.

Kankri frowns, then gives Karkat a little glare "Y9u w9uldn't dare." He said.

"Maybe, maybe not~" He teases winking at Kankri.

Kankri scoffs "That is the same as leaving the real me, f9r fake me. Y9u w9uldn't d9 that! What w9uld y9u d9 if y9u ran int9 trickster me? He is the m9st 9ffensive 6eing I have ever met, and even that is saying a l9t."

"Calm down, I'm just messing with you I wouldn't do that to you" Karkat chuckles and kisses Kankri.

Kankri grunts, but kisses back "Really?"

He smiles and wraps his arms around Kankri's neck covering his face in little kisses. "Yes really"

Kankri begins to purr "G99d~" He said and kissed Karkat's face back "I am seri9us a69ut trickster me th9ugh. Stay away fr9m him."

He just chuckled and kisses Kankri. "I get it okay."

He kisses back and places his chin on top of Karkat's, being an over protective little shit like usual. "G99d"

"Hey Kanny I'm still horny~" He whines

"Are you n9w~?" He says and begins to rub the inner part of Karkat's thighs, straying from his crotch.

A low needy moan slips from his lips as he starts shivering.

"Are y9u sure y9u need it~?" He asks and continues to tease the boy

"yes~!" He moans, clinging to Kankri's sweater just to stay standing.

"I d9n't 6elieve I am c9nvinced" He says teasing the boy more.

"Pl-please Kankri~!" He whimpers burring his face in Kankri's red sweater.

"9h alright" He says and begins to rub Karkat's bulge through his jeans.

Karkat lets out a happy, relived moan. His hips buckling into Kankri's hand.

He begins to kiss the boy's neck.

Moaning happily Karkat took his chance and licked one of Kankri's horns, sucking lightly at the tip.

Kankri gave a low moan, and began to suck Karkat's neck.

Entangling his fingers in Kankri's hair he took one of Kankri's full nubby horns in his mouth and sucked.

He gasped squeezed the boy's bulge through his pants, moaning louder. God how he wants that mouth on his bulge.

He sucked harder, moaning around Kankri's horn

Kankri moaned even louder, panting slightly "I want t9 feel th9se lips s9mewhere else~" He moaned out.

Karkat pulls away. "Oh yeah~? Where~?" He asks as his hand teasingly rubs Kankri's clothed bulge.

Kankri bit his lip to stifle some moans "Where y9ur hand is~"

Karkat teasingly continued to rub Kankri's clothed bulge. "How badly do you want it~?" He asks giving it a soft squeeze.

"Y-Y9u're asking that 9-9n purp9se~" He grunted out, biting his bottom lip.

"Maybe I am~" He chuckles using his free hand to take off the others red sweater.

"What d9 y9u think y9u're d9ing? Are y9u trying t9 rule 9ver me?" He asked as he let the sweater be taken off.

He just smiled and trailed kisses and little bites down Kankri's neck. His hands working on taking off Kankri's pants. "If you want to be sucked off~"

Kankri gave a breathy chuckle "I supp9se n9t"

Karkat smiles and pulls off Kankri's pants and boxers before kissing down Kankri's chest and stomach.

Kankri smiles and gives a long moan, as he runs his finger tips through Karkat's messy hair.

Karkat moves his way lower and kisses the tip of Kankri's bulge teasingly.

He moans, gripping the boy's hair "E-Evil little tease~"

Karkat just chuckles and starts licking Kankri's bulge, from base to tip.

He moans out, tugging at the boy's hair more, and he couldn't stop his hips from moving slightly.

Smirking Karkat slowly took Kankri's bulge into his mouth, sucking it lovingly.

"Ahh~! K-Karkat~!"He moaned out, bucking his hips.

Karkat hummed in response and sucked harder, half of Kankri's bulge in his mouth. He reached his hand up and stroked the area he couldn't reach with his mouth.

"Ah~!" He gasped, putting his other hand in the small male's hair, tugging. As he began to pant, his back arched slightly off of the ground from how good his bulge felt in the young troll's mouth.

He continues sucking harder, a constant low purr vibrating though Kankri's bulge as he moves his hand faster.

"Hnn~! A-Are y9u sure that y9u can't put m9re in y9ur m9uth~?" He moaned out biting his bottom lip. This kid was good with his mouth. To good.

Karkat hummed in response, hey and everyone said that his rom-coms didn't teach you shit. He slowly took more of Kankri's bulge in his mouth gagging slightly. 'He better be fucking happy I pay close attention to my rom-coms'

"Yes~!" Kankri gasped out, pulling Karkat's hair "G99d b9y~" he moaned

Karkat chuckles bobbing his head sucking harder.

Kankri sucked in a breath, moaning "Karkat~!"

Karkat smirks pulling away and licks Kankri's bulge teasingly. "Feel good~?"

"Yes~!" He gasped out. Curse Karkat for being a tease, he would get him back.

Karkat's smirk widened. "Now you can't tell me that you don't learn nothing from my rom-coms~"

He looked down at him curiously "I d9n't recall ever making fun 9f y9u f9r watching them. I never even realized they...displayed s9 much"

Karkat chuckles. "Well you clearly don't watch them then,"

Kankri gave a small snort "Gee, what exactly made y9u get that c9nclusi9n? The fact that I said that I had n9 idea that they displayed th9se kinds 9f things? I never w9uld have guessed Karkat"

Karkat rolled his eyes and kissed Kankri to shut him up.

Kankri huffed into the kiss, but reciprocate and rubbed the base of his horns.

Karkat purrs loudly and nips lightly at Kankri's bottom lip.

Kankri opened his mouth and kissed Karkat hard.

Karkat's purring grew louder as he moved up and sat in Kankri's lap.

"Yes, I kn9w~" he purred and brushed his fingers over the young troll's nipples, rubbing them, and pinching them.

Karkat shivers a soft purr like moan slipping from his lips.

"Y9u s9und s9 ad9ra6le~" He says, feeling Karkat's chest and torso more, and planting kisses on his cheeks.

Karkat blushes and bites his bottom lip.

"D9 y9u want this shirt 9ff~?" He murmured into his ear.

"Y-yes" Karkat whimpers softly

"Y9u g9t t9 6eg f9r it~" He says, pulling at the ends teasingly.

"Pl-please Kankri~"

"Please what Karkat~?" He asks teasing him more.

"Take it off!"

"My, my. D9 y9u want it that bad~?" He asked slowly pulling his shirt up.

Karkat shivers whimpering softly. "P-please..."

Kankri chuckles more as he slides Karkat's shirt over his head, and begins to kiss his chest

Karkat purrs softly squirming slightly.

He soon begins to nip at the young trolls neck, purring as well.

Karkat wraps his arms around Kankri's neck and teasingly licks on of his horns.

Kankri gives a small moan, giving Karkat's neck little rough nips here and there. He soon let's his hands travel down the young troll's back slowly, lovingly, as he is quick to unbutton his dark grey pants, and slid his hand inside, massaging the small red bulge.

Karkat moans loudly his hips buckling forward into Kankri's hand.

Kankri gives a soft breathy chuckle, and squeezes the dripping red appendage.

Karkat shivers moaning, his face flushed a bright red

"Y9u like it when I t9uch y9u there, d9n't y9u~?" He asked seductively, squeezing the red bulge more.

Karkat blush darkens as he moans loudly.

"D9 y9u want every9ne t9 hear y9u? I think we sh9uld let every9ne kn9w that y9u l9ve having things inside 9f y9u little tight n99k~" He said as he squeezed the base, and brought his other free hand to Karkat's cheek.

Karkat moans again his face a bright candy red. "K-kankri~"

He squeezes the dripping appendage slightly "Yes, my l9ve?"

"Please~" Karkat moans panting softly

"Please what Karkat~?" He asks seductively, licking Karkat's cheek.

"I-I want y-you in me~" Karkat whimpers

"H9w 6ad d9 y9u want it~" Kankri asked, teasing the young troll more.

"So badly you have no idea~" Karkat whimpers

Kankri unbuttons his leggings, pulling the zipper down slowly, licking Karkat's ear. He then let's his bulge slid against the outside of the young troll's nook. "Y9u l9ve having my 6ulge inside 9f y9u, d9n't y9u~?"

Karkat moans softly. "gog yes~"

He puts the tip of his bulge inside of Karkat's small nook. "H9w far sh9uld I put it in~?"

"A-All the way~" Karkat moans softly pressing against Kankri making him slid in further.

Kankri chuckles lowly, nibbling on Karkat's ear, and sliding his bulge the rest of the way in.

Moaning loudly Karkat rocked his hips against Kankri purring loudly.

"D9es my cute little 6ulgeslut want t9 ride my 6ulge~" Kankri purred

"y-yes~" Karkat whimpers

Kankri chuckles and lies down on his back, holding Karkat's hips "Y9u are free t9 m9ve whenever y9u wish l9ve~" he purred.

Slowly Karkat pull away till Kankri's bulge was almost all the way out of him before he slides in deep inside him again moaning. "O-oh gog~"

Kankri licks his lips, enjoying the sight of his dancestor "Y9u l99k s9 6eautiful up there~" he says and rubs Karkat's pudgy thighs.

Karkat blushes "I'm not beautiful Kankri how many times must I tell you that?"

Frowns and pat's his thigh "Yes y9u are, st9p saying that y9u are n9t"

Sighing Karkat bites his bottom lip and starts to slowly bonce on Kankri's bulge again.

Kankri gives a small moan at how deep he is inside of the young troll. He gasps slightly, kissing Karkat's small chest, and rubbing his nipples.

Karkat moans boncing faster. "Mmmm~"

"Y9u just l9ve the way my 6ulge feels, d9n't y9u~" He purrs, suckling one of Karkat's nipples.

Moaning Karkat nods, his nook squeezing Kankri's bulge tightly as he bounces.

Kankri gasps loudly, moaning as he wraps his hand around Karkat's red bulge and begins to pump it in time with the young boy's movements.

Karkat moans bending down to kiss Kankri forcefully.

He smirks into the kiss and kisses him back just as hard, squeezing his bulge.

Moaning Karkat grinds his hips down. "Mmm~"

"H9w w9uld y9u feel if we did this in a m9re pu6lic setting~?" He teased, the smirk still apparent on his face, as he kissed him more.

"Y-You wouldn't dare! I would leave immediately! Then there would be no more pailing for a week!" Karkat growls stopping his bouncing and crosses him arms.

"9h c9me 9n Karkat, d9n't 6e that way" He said cupping the young boy's cheek.

"I'm serious though! You try to pull something like that and no more pailing for a week" Looks away from Kankri.

He frownes "Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm yours and no one elses!" Karkat huffs. "I'm not going to whore myself out like Eridan does!"

"Karkat! What y9u have just said is c9nsidered highly triggering! N9w i d9n't mean t9 9ffend y9u 6y yelling, 6ecause that was n9t my intenti9n, but y9u sh9uld n9t use th9se kinds 9f w9rds t9 describe s9me9ne, n9t even the y9ungest Amp9ra. N9w I kn9w he may d9 many things that 9ne w9uld n9t like t9 hear a69ut n9r see, trust me when I d9 agree with y9u there, and we are 69th 9n the same 69at, 6ut y9u cann9t speak that way. I was simply wanting t9 get, n9w excuse my ch9ice 9f lewd language with this, 6ut get "kinky" with y9u. N9w again, I h9pe I did n9t 9ffened y9u 6y saying that, 6ut it is the truth. Y9u are my matesprite, and I w9uld like t9 d9 th9se things with the 9ne I l9ve. I pr9mise th9ugh, that if y9u wish t9 never d9 it again, I will keep that in mind as t9 n9t trigger y9u again, love" Kankri announced to the young troll.

Karkat hides his face as his shoulders start shaking slightly. "Sorry..."

"What's wr9ng?" Kankri asked him, rubbing his back.

"..." Karkat shakes his head.

"N9w l9ve, tell me right n9w" Kankri says pulling the young troll's face away from his shoulder to look at him.

"I-I made you mad..." Silent tears ran down Karkat's face his eyes avoiding looking at Kankri.

"9h Karkat, I'm n9t mad at all." he said and kissed his tears away "I l9ve y9u"

"If I didn't then why did you yell?" He asks closing his eyes.

"I was simply speaking sternly" He responded.

"So your not mad?" Karkat asks quietly.

"9f c9urse n9t l9ve" He says, wiping the young troll's face

Karkat sighs and looks up at Kankri. "Promise?"

"Pr9mise" He says and hugs him.

Smiling softly Karkat hugged back resting his head on Kankri's chest purring faintly.

Kankri purred back "Are y9u 6etter?" He asked.

Karkat nods. "y-yeah..."

He kisses him sweetly "G99d"

Purring softly Karkat kisses back wrapping his arms around Kankri's neck.

He wraps his arms around the young troll's waist, kissing him more.

Purring happily deepening the kiss.

He pulls away from the kiss, and chuckles a little when he hears a small whine "Y9u l9ve kissing, d9n't y9u?"

Blushing faintly Karkat nods.

"What's y9u're fav9rite part 9f it?"

"It means that you trust me." Karkat smiles happily nuzzling his head against Kankri's neck purring.

He rubbed Karkat's messy black locks "Y9u're s9 sweet"

Karkat smiles purring happily.

"Y9u kn9w h9w amazing y9u are right?" He asked.

"Not as amazing as you." Karkat answers.

"N9, I think that y9u are m9re amazing. Y9u saved me fr9m d9ing s9mething stupid t9day." He said.

"Hmm? What's that?" Karkat asks curious.

"Well, 6ef9re y9u came, I was actually g9ing t9 kill myself again, 6ecause I recently disc9vered that I was a6le t9. I was actually a69ut t9 d9 it just as y9u entered this w9rld" he said, frowning and looking down.

Karkat gasps and stares at Kankri in horror. "Why the hell would you do that?!" Karkat asks tears welling up in his eyes.

He sighs heavily "I've 6een depressed lately, s9 I th9ught I w9uld 6e 9f 6etter use t9 every0ne if I was g9ne...I mean I did that in 9ur versi9n 9f the game as well, it wasn't that hard t9 d9 it when y9ur hive wind9ws 6reak, and every9ne's 6l9wing text in y9ur face telling y9u h9w dissap9inted that they are, and wishing that y9u were m9re help.."

"Well fuck them your perfect the way you are! I don't care what they say you don't have to do anything you don't want to!" Karkat growls hugging Kankri tightly.

Kankri is a little shocked by the young troll's words, but he gives a small smile and hugs him back "Thank y9u Karkat." He says.

"You don't have to thank me it's something everyone should have told besides being the way they are..." Karkat's grip on Kankri tightened.

He frowns and sighs and looks away "6ut n9t every9ne will, and we 69th kn9w that.."

Karkat sighs. "Yeah I know... I wish I could make it up to you though..."

"Y9u can make it up t9 me by 6eing with me"

Sighing Karkat smiles softly. "Then consider it done"

He kisses his cheek "Thank y9u."

Karkat smiles and shifts a bit having forgotten that Kankri's bulge was still burried deep inside him he let ou a soft moan.

Kankri smirked "9h I seem t9 have f9rg9tten 9ne detail here haven't I~?" He purred.

Karkat blushes darkly looking away from Kankri.

He chuckles lightly "Aww what's wr9ng my l9ve?"

"I-I forgot that you were inside me... this is so embarrasing..."

"N9thing t9 6e em6arrassed a69ut. i think it's kind 9f cute"

Karkat's blush darkened. "H-how?"

"Y9u're 6lushing s9 much 6ecause 9f it"

"Z-zip it..." Karkat mutters hiding his face.

"Aww, d9n't hide y9ur face" He chuckled.

"Why your just going to keep making me blush..."

"6ut y9u are simply ad9ra6le when y9u 6lush." He said.

"No I'm not..." Karkat mumbles.

"Yes y9u are." He replies instantly.

Growling softly Karkat rolls his hips sharply moaning faintly.

Kankri gasped, giving a small moan.

Grinning Karkat softly kissed Kankri slowly bouncing.

He put his hands on Karkat's hips, helping him, and he kissed the young troll back.

He moans softly wraping his arms around Kankri's neck purring as he bounces faster.

"Y9u make me want t9 cum s9 hard Karkat~" He purred

Grinning and blushing Karkat bounces faster. "Then why don't you~?" He purr sudutively into Kankri's ear.

"6ecause, if I came 6ef9re y9u did, I w9uld 6e ashamed 9f myself"

"Why's that?"

"6ecause I want t9 see y9ur face when y9u cum"

Karkat blushes chewing in his bottom lip.

"What's the matter~?" He purrs.

"you keep saying things that make me blush..."

"Is that such a 6ad thing?"

Pouting cutely Karkat stuck his tongue out at Kankri blushing.

He chuckled and kissed his cheek "Y9u are a6s9lutely ad9ra6le!"

"C-can we at least finish before you get sappy on me?" He asks teasingly.

"Yes, 9f c9urse" He said switching their positions, and he began to thrust his bulge into Karkat's small dripping nook.

He moans loudly biting his bottom lip.

Kankri kisses Karkat hard, thrusting harder as well.

Moaning loudly Karkat kissed back purring loudly.

Kankri wrapped his hand around Karkat's bulge, and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

He gasps moaning loudly. "K-Kankri~~~!"

"A-Are y9u g9ing t9 cum Karkat~?" He moaned out.

Moaning loudly Karkat doesn't have a choice to answer before he cums.

"W-W9ah, that w-was a little fast. Are y9u alright?" He asks, panting slightly.

He hides his face embarrassed.

"I h9pe that y9u w9uldn't 9pp9se t9 me c9ntinuing" He said rubbing Karkat's back.

"n-no not at all." Karkat mumbles softly kissing Kankri.

Kankri kisses the young panting troll back, and he begins to move his hips once again.

Karkat moans into the kiss.

Kankri kisses Karkat deeply, thrusting into the bundle of nerves inside of the young troll, that get him moaning loudly.

Karkat moans loudly his claws digging into Kankri's shoulders slightly.

He pounds into him, until he soon cums hard inside the young troll, moaning his name "Karkat~!"

Moaning loudly the over stimulation caused Karkat to cum again.

Kankri blushed heavily towards the fact that he caused Karkat to cum twice. He felt a little successful, and he smiled a little to himself. "H-H9w was it?" He asked.

"Amazing." Karkat mumbles nuzzling against Kankri's chest purring loudly as he pants.

"G99d." He says and runs his finger through Karkat's soft black locks. "I l9ve y9u." He soon says

"Love you too Kankri" Karkat purrs.

"D9 y9u still d9ubt y9urself l9ve?" He asked, purring back.

"Not with you with me."

"I pr9mise to never leave y9u" he stated.

"And I will never leave you"

Kankri gives a small smile. "I still wish that I c9uld have met y9u when we were alive. I kn9w that I w9uld have 6een t9 9ld f9r y9u if I survived and we did meet, 6ut I w9uld have l9ved y9u like I d9 n9w. "

"All that really matters though is that we are together now and no one can tare us apart."

"Exactly" he said kissing Karkat sweetly.

Karkat purred kissing back his fingers threafing themselves into Kankri's black locks

Kankri wrapped his arms around the young troll's waists, purring back.

Karkat purrs happily and pulls away from the kiss panting softly.

"Y9u're s9 6eautiful Karkat~" he says looking up at him.

Karkat blushes adverting his eyes from Kankri.

Kankri smiled "Y9u didn't deny it. I'm s9 happy.."

"I can't deny you." He mumbles blushing.

"F9r n9w y9u do"

A small laugh makes its way past Karkat's lips, a rare sound in it's self.

Kankri gives a big smile at that "Y9u rarely laugh"

"You gave me a reason to." Karkat smiles.

"Well, I'm happy that I did." He says and kisses the young troll's cheek.

Karkat smiles blushing slightly as he nuzzles close to him.

He nuzzles back "Is my 6a6y getting all snugly?" He asked.

He blushes "Z-zip it...

"Why sh9uld I th9ugh?" He purred with a smirk on his face.

Karkat huffs and pouts cutely, like a grub, blushing.

"Y9u l99k s9 cute 6lushing like that" He chuckles out.

His blush darkens and he covers his face with his hands.

He puts his hands on Karkat's wrists" Aww, why are y9u hiding fr9m me?"

"Because..."

"6ecause why?" He asked

"I'm supposed to be the sappy romantic not you... It's embarassing..."

he smiled at him and giggled "Well, I can 6e the same as y9u. After all, y9u descended fr9m me. Y9u must have g9tten it fr9m me."

"Wait your always making fun of my rom-coms though!" Karkat frowns acusingly.

"6ut in all truth when I was y9ur age I watched them n9n-st9p. I was such a h9pless r9mantic then" he said.

"They why do you make fun of them?" Karkat asks half curious half pouting.

"6ecause I'm m9re civilized n9w." He responded.

"So?"

"I'm n9t an angsty teenager like y9u, I'm an adult, I'm nineteen." He said.

Karkat pouts crossing his arms.

"Why are y9u p9uting?" He asked

"Because..."

"6ecause why~?" He teased, smirking at the adorable teen.

"your making me blush..." Karkat mumbled.

"Well, that's my j96 isn't it?" He asked.

Karkat chuckles softly, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

He purrs softly at the young boy and nuzzles him "Y9u're my Karkat." He says.

"And your my Kankri~" Karkat purrs smiling happily.

Kankri smiles, and kisses him sweetly.

Karkat purrs happily kissing back.

He pulled him close, kissing him more.

Karkat wraps his arms tightly around Kankri's neck.

Kisses him a bit longer, before breaking the kiss. "Karkat?" He says, looking into his lifeless eyes that mirrored his.

"Hmm?"

"Are y9u afraid t9 6e dead?" The young troll asks the young troll, caressing his cheek lightly, mouth slightly parted, and lifeless eyes still looking into the young troll's.

"A bit... But I have you with me so I don't have to worry."

"I feel that it will 6e a while 6ef9re y9u truly 6ec9me used t9 it." He said, his face contorting into a look of sadness. "This sh9uldn't have happened t9 s9me 9ne as l9vely as y9u."

Gentely carressing Kankri's cheek Karkat sighed. "But we are together now so none of that matters anymore."

"I supp9se..." he says, pulling the boy close. "6ut h9w d9 y9u really feel? D9n't y9u want t9 6e alive again?" He asked.

"A bit maybe... But I would rather stay here with you than have to leave every time I awoke." He smiles softly.

"What was it like waking up again?" He asked, rubbing the young troll's horn lightly.

Karkat moans softly shivering. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'm asking h9w you felt when y9u w9uld wake up again, back t9 every9ne wh9's alive." He said.

"Well mostly lonely..." Karkat mumbles sadly.

"I felt the same, y'kn9w?" He says.

Karkat frowns hugging Kankri close.

Kankri hugs the boy, and nuzzles against him. "I l9ve y9u."

Karkat smiles purring softly. "Love you too."

He runs his hands through the young boy's hair, exposing his forehead and kissing it.

Karkat smiles nuzzling against his hand.

"Karkat, i w9uld 6e s9 devastated if anything happened t9 y9u." He says.

"Good thing I don't plan on going anywhere soon."

"G99d.' He says and hugs him tightly.

Karkat smiles hugging back nuzzling his head into the crook of Kankri's neck purring softly.

Kankri purrs back, rubbing the base of one of the small nubs upon Karkat's head.

He shivers moaning quietly. "mm~"

"Y9u make such l9vely n9ises~" He purred.

He blushes and lightly bites Kankri's neck. "Shush it you."

Kankri gives a moan, and smirks down at the young troll. "H9w a69ut a h9rn j9b~?" He asks.

Karkat blushes. "I wouldn't mind."

"G99d." He says, pulling the boy's head closer and licking a horn.

He moans softly. "mmm~"

He let's his other hands rub the base other the other boy's horn, and he licks more at the one he is occupied with.

He slivers moaning, panting softly.

"H9w d9es it feel~" He asked seductively

"G-good~" He moans.

"H9w g99d~" He asks, switching nubs.

Moans loudly. "s-so fucking good~"

"G99d~" He said, biting slightly.

He gasps moaning.

Kankri gives a small moan back, grinding against the young troll slightly.

Karkat moans grinding back against him. "Mmm~"

"I l9ve y9ur n99k Karkat~" He purred.

He blushes rolling his hips. "Do you now?"

"Yes~ It's s9 small and tight, and it sucks up my 6ulge s9 well~" He said.

Karkat's blush darkens, chewing lightly on his bottom lip.

"I can 9nly imagine h9w it must feel t9 have my 6ulge inside 9f it~" He purrs.

"It's so fucking amazing you have no idea~" Karkat purrs back.

"H9w much d9 y9u think a69ut my 6ulge~?" He asks, trailing a hand up Karkat's thigh slowly.

"Wouldn't you like to know~" Karkat grins teasingly shivering slightly.

"Yes, s9 that I may have th9ughts a69ut it later~" Kankri says, rubbing the folds of the boy's nook.

He moans softly shivering. "Mmmm~"

"N9w will y9u tell me~?" He purred.

"Shall I go into detail~?"

"9f c9urse~"he said, and rubbed the boy's nook more.

Karkat moans shivering. "I love the way your big thick bulge fits in me perfectly how it pulses when you thrust into me~"

"Hmm~ Y9u kn9w h9w t9 turn s9me9ne 9n Karkat~" He purred more, sliding a finger into his nook.

He moans louder his nook walls tightening around the intuding finger. "Mmmm~"

He chuckles and curls his finger.

He moans shivering.

He licks and nibble's on Karkat's ear, sliding another finger into his nook.

Gasping he moans louder. "P-Please Kankri~!"

"Please what Karkat~?" He teases, smirking at the young troll.

He rocks his hips against Kankri's hand. "F-fuck me~"

"Again~? N9w why 9n 6ef9rus w9uld I d9 that?" he teases more.

Karkat shivers pouting slightly. "Please~?"

"I will if y9u give me a reas9n~" He purrs, inserting another finger, and thrusting them into his nook.

He moans softly. "I want you inside me~ Pounding into me till I can't speak~" He purrs lightly biting at Kankri's neck.

Kankri gives a small moan "Alright, I supp9se I c9uld reward y9u." He says, replacing his fingers with his bulge.

He moans loudly. "Mmm~"

"D9 I feel g99d~?" He asked.

"Gog yes~!" He moans.

"H9w hard and fast d9 y9u want me t9 g9?" He asks.

"Surprise me~"

"9h, surprise y9u. Well, that can 6e easily d9ne." He said, and began to thrust at an agonizingly slow pace.

He moans softly.

He continues his pace for a small bit, before speeding up, and slowing back down again.

He gasps moaning softly.

He soon takes his fingers, rubbing Karkat's chest, and squeezing his nipples softly.

Karkat shivers. "Mmm~"

"Y9ur m9ans are s9 beautiful~" He said, leaning down to lick at a nipple while rubbing the other between his finger tips.

He gasps moaning again blushing a light pink.

He decides to speed up once again, thrusting hard than before.

He moans loudly moving his hips in time with Kankri's thrusts.

"H9w l9ng d9 y9u think it will take f9r y9u t9 cum this time~?" He asked, nibbling on his nipple.

"I-I don't, mmmm~ know~ Ahhh~"

"Well d9 tell when y9u start t9~" He purred, rubbing his bulge in time with his thrusts.

Karkat moans loudly. "Mmm~ Ahh~"

"D9es that feel g99d~ D9 y9u want t9 take it fr9m behind~?" He asked

"S-sure~ Mmmm~"

Kankri licks his lips, smirking at Karkat. He then turns Karkat over onto his stomach, and beginning to thrust into him from behind hard and fast, he soon grips onto Karkat's hair with his hand, pushing the boy's head down.

He moans loudly in pleasure. "O-Oh gog yes~! K-Kankri~~!"

Kankri gives a moan at Karkat moaning his name "D9es it feel g99d~?" He asked, now trying to find the boy's sweet spot.

Karkat moans nodding, he screams in pleasure soon after.

"9hh~ Did I hit y9ur g99d sp9t~?" He asks, stopping for a moment.

He nods slightly panting. "y-yeah."

"Then I supp9se I will have t9 hit it s9me m9re~" He says and pounds into the boy's sweet spot hard and fast.

He moans loudly moveing his hips in time with Kankri's thrusts.

"Sh9uld I get little m9re creative~?" He asks licking his lips. Karkat looked so delicious to him at the moment.

"W-what do you ahhh~ mean~?"

"By this~" He says and slaps Karkat's ass.

He gasps moaning softly.

"D9 y9u like that~?" He asks, thrusting hard, slapping the boy's ass roughly with every thrust.

Karkat moans loudly every time biting his lip to muffle the sound.

"Is it g9ing t9 make y9u c9me~? Are y9u g9ing t9 paint y9ur 6eautiful legs in red~?" He asked.

Karkat blushes darkly but nods.

"M9an my name when y9u cum~"

He nods moaning softly.

"G99d 69y~" He purred, slamming into him harder, and slapping his ass harder.

Karkat moans loudly biting his lip.

"Are y9u g9ing t9 cum Karkat~?" He purrs

"mmm~ ahh~ K-kankri~!" He moans cumming.

He hand his hand through Karkat's hair "G99d 69y~" He moaned, and kept going until he reached his climax as well.

Karkat gasps moaning loudly. "Mmm~"

"H9w d9es it feel t9 have my genetic material inside 9f y9u~?" He asked as he slid out.

"Wonderful~" He purrs nuzzling up to the elder vantas.

Kankri smiles, wrapping his arms around Karkat, pulling him close, and nuzzling his cheek with his.

Karkat chuckles softly as he purrs nuzzling back.

Kankri purrs back, rubbing Karkat's thighs.

He shivers slightly snuggling closer to him.

"I l9ve y9u s9 much." He said, kissing his neck.

"Mmm~ Love you too Kanny~" He purrs.

"I have never heard y9u call me a nickname 6ef9re."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"N9t at all." He said, and kissed him.

Smiling he kisses back.

He smiles into the kiss, and rubs the boy's thighs more.

Karkat shivers blushing slightly.

"D9 y9u like that~?"

He nods blushing.

He kisses his neck slightly, rubbing his thighs.

He purrs shivering.

He kisses his neck more suckling here and there.

"Mmm~"

He began to nibble his neck, and rub his nook.

"A-Ahhh~"

He chuckled lightly "What r9und is this n9w? Five?" He said, smirking.

"I-I think so~ Ahhh~"

"D9 y9u want t9 c9ntinue? If n9t I c9uld just lavish y9ur b9dy and tell y9u h9w 6eautiful y9u are. I really d9n't wish t9 hurt y9u if y9u aren't up f9r it." Kankri said, concerned for the young troll.

"You won't hurt me Kanny."

He gave a smile at the nickname. It sounded better coming from Karkat's lips. "I feel like ravishing y9u actually." He said.

"Then why don't you~?" He purrs.

"I will." He says, laying Karkat down and kissing him.

Karkat purrs softly kissing back.

He soon breaks the kiss, kissing down Karkat's chin to his neck, his hands rubbing the boy's thighs.

He shivers purring. "Mmm~"

He kisses down his neck, sucking and nibbling in spots and leaving hickeys, before moving to his chest, sucking on a nipple.

Karkat moans softly purring.

"Y9ur s9 6eautiful~" he said and kissed him more.

He blushes lightly but kisses back.

Kankri rubs Karkat's thighs more, parting from the kiss and kissing down his chest again.

He moans softly. "mm~"

He licks Karkat's abdomen, and looks up at him "Y9u w9uld l99k cute in an apr9n 9nly. W9uldn't y9u agree~?" He asked.

He blushes. "Y-you think so?"

"9f c9urse! I w9uld l9ve t9 see y9u in 9ne" He sais, kissing his thighs.

Karkat's blush darkens as he moans softly.

Kankri moved his hands to grope Karkat's ass, kissing the inside of his thighs more.

Karkat shivers moaning softly his hands finding their way into Kankri's black locks. "Mmmm~"

"Y9u s9und s9 6eautiful~" Kankri purred, sucking and nibbling on the insides of Karkat's freckly pudgy thighs.

He blushes mewling softly.

Kankri soon leaves little spots on one thigh, soon moving to the other.

Karkat moans softly. "K-kanny~"

"Yes~?" He says, licking his lips seductively.

"Flushed for you~" He smiles pulling Kankri up and kisses him softly purring.

"Flushed f9r y9u t9~" He says, kissing him back.

Karkat purrs happily into the kiss wrapping his arms around the elder Vantas' neck.

Kankri purrs back, nuzzling him as well. He then licks his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Karkat almost imediatly opened his mouth for Kankri moaning softly.

"Y9u l9ve kissing me, d9n't y9u~?" He purrs.

"Yes I do~" He purrs back.

"G99d~" He says, kissing him more.

He purrs kissing back.

He licks his bottom lip, rubbing his ass.

He moans softly opening his mouth for him.

He slid his tongue into his mouth, his fingers kneading Karkat's ass.

He moans softly his hands making their way into Kankri's hair.

He pushes their bodies together, tangling their tongues together, kissing him more.

He shivers tugging lightly at Kankri's hair to deepen the kiss.

Kankri gives a moan and kisses him harder.

"Mmm~"

He begins to nibble on his tongue, sucking roughly as well. He soon brings his hands to the young troll's hair, and rubs the base of his horns.

He moans gasping shivering slightly.

He rubs his horns more, parting from the kiss, and licking one.

"A-ahh~"

He chuckled, and began to suck on one.

He moans shivering.

He rubbed the other horn and sucked on one, before moving to the other.

"Mmm~ K-Kankri~"

"Yes~" He asked

"Y-Your such a tease~"

"G99d~" He purrs, sucking and licking his horns more, a hand rubbing his chest.

He shivers moanin softly.

He lets one hand rub a nipple while the other rubs a horn.

"Nnng~ Please Kanny s-stop teasing~"

"9h 6ut I must~" He said and continued.

He moans softly. "P-please~"

He began to place little kisses on his neck "Why sh9uld I?" He asked

"Mmmm~ Kanny~"

"Yeeess~" Kankri purred.

He quickly flips their positions and stratles him. "I asked you to stop~"

Kankri gasps as their positions are flipped. He then smirks up at the young troll. "I like what's g9ing 9n here~"

"Oh really~?" He asks trailing his hands down Kankri's chest.

Kankri licks his lips seductively "Yes~ Y9u sh9uld t9tally ride me Karkitty~"

He chuckles and grinds his nook teasingly against Kankri's bulge.

Kankri gives a moan "Seems that th-the tables have turned~"

"Yes they have Kanny~" He chuckles kissing him.

He kissed back, putting his hands on Karkat's hips and moaning.

"Tell me Kanny~ What do you want me to do~?"

"I want y9u t9 d9minate me and ride me s9 hard that y9u scream~" He said, smirking.

He chuckles and slowly slides himself down onto Kankri's bulge moaning softly. "Mmm~"

Kankri gives a moan at how deep he is inside of Karkat. "99hh~" He moans, biting his bottom lip.

"How do I feel around you~?" He asks rolling his hips teasingly.

"S9 g99d~Mmnn K-Karkat, please m9999ve~" Kankri begged.

"Oh begging now are you~? I guess I must obey~" He grins as he starts to slowly bounce on the elder troll's bulge moaning softly.

"Mmmm~ Yess~ Y9u feel s9 g99d~" He moans.

"Mmm~ Do I~?" He asks teasingly slowly bouncing faster.

Kankri gave a squeak, his hands going to Karkat's waist, gripping it.

"Enjoying yourself~?" He grins nipping softly at Kankri's lips.

"Yes~!" He moans out more when he feels Karkat nipping his lips. He soon tries to thrust up into Karkat.

He gasps moaning softly. "Mmm~ D-do that again~"

Kankri gives a lust filled smile, nodding and thrusting up into the younger troll again.

He moans loudly bouncing faster. "Mmm~"

"Aaahh~!"He moans, pulling Karkat down to kiss him.

Moaning he kisses back.

He forces his tongue into his mouth, kissing him more.

"Mmm~" He grinds his hips down against Kankri.

Kankri sucks on his tongue, moving his hips up against Karkat harder.

Moans loudly.

"9-9h K-Karkat~!" He moaned out, grabbing his hips.

"Mmm~"

"H-Harder~" He moaned louder.

Grinning slightly he bounced himself harder on Kankri's bulge moaning loudly.

"Y-Y9u're g9ing t9 make me cum~" He moaned.

"T-then cum~ Cum hard inside me~" He purrs.

"Ahh~! Y-Yes! I-I will~!" He moaned out, thrusting his hips up hard and fast.

Karkat moans loudly.

Kankri moans Karkats name loudly, cumming inside of him.

He moans loudly cumming all over their stomachs. "Mmm~"

Kankri gave a satisfied noise leaning up and kissing Karkat.

Purring happily he kisses back.

"I l9ve y9u Karkat~" he purred against the young troll's lips.

"I love you too Kankri~"

He nuzzled Karkat smiling. He was happy with Karkat, but something was eating at his think pan. "Uhm..K-Karkat..?"

"What Kanny?"

"Is...Is it 9-9kay t9 6e happy that y9u are..dead..?" He asked

"All I know is that I won't even have to leave you again, and for that I'm happy."

Kankri smiled and kissed the boy more

Karkat smiles pudding softly kissing back. "Love you Kanny~"

"L9ve y9u t9~" he said kissing him back

He purrs happily smiling softly.

"Y9u're such a kitty~" he purred

He chuckles rolling his eyes. "So? I'm your kitty~"

"9nly mine al9ne~" he purred smirking at Karkat.

"Yes only yours~"

He kisses his neck sweetly

Karkat purrs. "Mmm~"

"Y9u're s9 6eautiful~" he said sucking on the skin

He blushes lightly moaning.

"S9 g99d Karkat~ I want all 9f y9u~"

"All of me is yours to have~"

Kankri gave a moan, marking Karkat in hickeys

He moans softly purring.

He stops and looks at him "Karkat~?"

"Hmm?"

"We sh9uld d9 r9leplay sex~"

"Oh? And where did you get that idea from~?"

"Y9ur cat friend."

"Nepeta? What made you think of her?" He asks pouting feeling a bit jelious that he was thinking about her and not him.

"Her and Meulin l9ve t9 r9le play,and it made me think 9f y9u. I was watching them, and that's when I g9t the idea."

"Oh..."

"I th9ught s9 many things a69ut y9u~"

"Oh really~? Like what~?"

"Seeing y9u in s9 many interesting p9siti9ns~" He smirked and licked his lips.

"Such as~?" He asks curiously tilting his head to the side cutely. 


	2. 2: Vantascest

*sighing Karkat wandered around the dream bubbles not really having a destination his hands buried deep inside his jeans pockets*

*the usually talkative troll was sitting nearby with a book in his hands, appearing to be oblivious to his surroundings*

*Karkat sighs and sits on the other side of the tree not realizing that Kankri was on the other side and curled up in a ball his back pressed against the rough bark of the tree*

*Kankri hadn't noticed Karkat approach his tree. He bookmarks the page he was on and closes the book. There's a heavy sigh coming from the elder troll* It gets s9 l9nely ar9und here. I w9nder where they all are.

*mistaking Kankri's sigh as the breeze he started to cry silently, he never really had the chance to cry often being the 'leader' of his session*

...I w9nder... H9w Karkat's d9ing. H9pefully he's having 6etter luck with his teammates than I had. *he places his head against the tree, looking at the sky* Surely the 9thers are listening t9 him. I was practically n9nexistent in my sessi9n.

*Karkats quiet crying starts slowly turning into loud sobs his body shaking like a leaf in a wind storm his legs pulled tightly against his chest*

*for a minute, Kankri listened, wondering if he was hearing things. When the crying didn't stop, he shifted to look for the source of the sound only to find Karkat in tears. As quietly as he can, he crawled over to sit beside him, keeping his silence*

*Karkat not noticing Kankri sit next to him only cried louder*

*he gently places a hand on his shoulder, hopefully capturing his attention* ...Karkat? What's wr9ng?

*Karkat jumped his hands flying to his face to hide his tear stained cheeks* it's n-nothing... *his voice was unusually quiet and was barely loud enough to be heard*

Karkat, y9u can tell me what's wr9ng. *he crawls over to sit where Karkat can see him*

it's my team... i try to be their leader but no one listens to me... *Karkat sighs leaning his head back against the tree* it just makes me so angry, i guess that's why i'm always yelling...

*he sighs quietly* I'm s9rry t9 hear that. I th9ught that perhaps y9u had 6etter luck than I had when it came t9 y9ur team.

i guess we just don't have much luck when it comes to this kind of thing... *Karkat sniffles wiping away his tears*

*Kankri comes closer to his dancestor, bringing one hand to his face to wipe away his tears* I supp9se n9t. Still, at least they n9tice y9u're there f9r them. I practically didn't exist t9 m9st 9f the 9thers 9n my team. S99ner 9r later, they will c9me t9 rec9gnize that y9u're a great leader. Y9u just have t9 give it time.

the only reason they know i'm there at all is because i'm so crabby all the time... i swear if i didn't yell at them they would forget almost immediately that i even existed... i guess that's why i did it though... *karkat sighs opening his eyes, they were no longer those of the living* go ahead lecture me i don't care...

*he stares into his eyes, shaking his head slowly* N9t this time. C9nsidering the state y9u're in, I highly d9ubt my ram6ling w9uld help in any way.

*sighing Karkat closed his eyes again* i could care less right now... does it stop hurting after a while? i still feel the pain in my neck...

Y9ur neck...? *he's considering what happened, but there are some he's really hoping that didn't happen* W9uld y9u mind if I t99k a l99k?

*sighing Karkat pulled down the front of his sweater a large gash on his throat still bleeding sluggishly soaking his sweater further*

*Kankri looked really sad seeing that* Y9u didn't... d9 this t9 y9urself... *he looks up to his eyes* Did y9u?

sadly no i didn't... i knew gamzee was sober again and lets just say he's better than me with a sickle... *he fixes his sweater so that if covers his neck again* i was actually planing on doing it myself later by he beat me too it...

*he sighs, coming closer to hug him* Y9u mean y9u let him d9 it 9n purp9se?

i guess it played out that way huh?

That's h9w it appeared t9 me, which is triggering in and 9f itself. If it were any 9ther weap9n, I may have th9ught 9therwise. I may 6e many things, 6ut I'm n9t that much 9f a f99l, Karkat. *he just hugs him tightly, trying to hold back his crimson tears*

*Karkat jumped slightly feeling the others arms wrap around him* h-hey what are you doing? oh gog please tell me your not going to cry!

*his voice cracked a little as he spoke* 9f c9urse n9t. Y9u w9uld kill me if I did.

*He sighs wrapping his arms tightly around Kankri* then who would i talk to? your the only fucking one that's interested in talking to me anymore...

*there's a small, almost forced laugh* H9w many times have I t9ld y9u a69ut y9ur language?

*The mutant blood frowns looking at Kankri* is this really the time to go on about triggers?

*his tears are threatening to spill from his eyes, so his voice sounds cracked despite his best efforts to keep it level* It was a simple questi9n, Karkat. I wasn't g9ing t9 start lecturing y9u 9n triggers. I t9ld y9u that I w9uldn't lecture y9u this time. I'm g9ing t9 at least try t9 keep my w9rd.

*Karkat sighed and rested his head on Kankri's shoulder tightening his grip on the other* you can cry you know... *he whispers tears once again flowing freely from hid own pure white eyes*

*his breath catches even as his tears finally fall. He practically has the other in a death grip as if he was the only anchor to his sense of reality* I didn't want t9 w9rry y9u. 9ne 9f us had t9 be the resp9nsi6le 9ne here.

it's never good to hold in tears... *He mumbles his face hidden in the crook of Kankri's neck his tears soaking into the other's candy red sweater*

*there's a small hiccup from Kankri, as if he's desperate to hold the tears back, but even that had become difficult; his crimson tears stained that gray sweater of Karkat's* A-After d9ing it f9r s9 l9ng, i-it's hard f9r me t9 w-with9ut having s9me f9rm 9f m-mental 6reakd9wn.

then we can be fuck ups together *Karkat pulls away just enough to see Kankri's face a small smile on his lips, an actual smile*

*oh that did it. He just gave up whatever control over his tears was left and is currently sobbing into Karkat's sweater, his cries muffled in case anyone else came around to hear them*

*Karkat hugged Kankri closer and rocked him back and forth slightly his own tears sliding silently down his cheeks*

*it'll take a little while for Kankri to let it all out before he even begins to calm down*

hey do you feel better? you cried for quite a while... *Karkat wiped away the remaining tears on Kankri's face with a small worried frown*

*he places his head on Karkat's shoulder*...I... I'm fine. I'm just a little tired... that's all.

*Karkat chuckles softly and hugs Kankri close again* you know i should be the over emotional one right now not you

Can we just g9 s9mewhere else? I d9n't want t9 end up falling asleep 9ut here... *he yawns*

sure but where would we go?

*the celibate just lies there beside Karkat, obviously worn out emotionally* Either y9ur hive 9r mine. Whichever y9u prefer.

well my hive is closer... are you okay?

I'm just a little tired, Karkat... *he yawns for a couple of seconds* I'll 6e fine...

*Karkat stands pulling Kankri up with him* then let's get going

*he stumbles a little bit when he stands up, but he's otherwise fine*9-9h, sure, I guess... *he sounded exhausted*

am i going to have to carry you? you look really tired...

N-N9, I'll 6e- I-I'm fine... *he tries to walk on his own, but he's just so drowsy, he's using the tree to keep himself balanced*

*Sighing Karkat crouched down slightly* get on my back i can easily carry you

Hm? *he glances at Karkat* Um... 9-9kay? *he gets on his back, allowing him to take him wherever they were going*

*He picks Kankri up with surprising ease and starts walking to his hive* just don't fall asleep on me we'll be at my hive soon

*Kankri yawns a little before putting his on him, tired* I'll try n9t t9...

*Letting out a soft sigh like chuckle Karkat briskly walked to his hive and once it was in view he slowed his pace*

*he was purring halfway through the walk, nearly asleep*

*Karkat manages to open the front door without disturbing Kankri and walks into his hive* do you want to use my recoopacoon?

...Hm? *his eyes flutter open, still pretty tired*

*chuckles* do you want to use my recoopacoon? if you don't want to you can sleep on the couch

*he yawns, almost sounding like a sleepy kitten* Whichever is cl9sest, I supp9se...

that would be the couch *he chuckles walking over to the couch and carefully set Kankri down on it*

*he lets go of Karkat and pretty much just collapses onto the couch, exhausted* S9... tired...

*Karkat sits down and lets Kankri use his lap as a pillow* you can sleep now kankri *pets the other's hair softly*

*the elder troll continued to purr under his dancestor's touch* Mm~

*Karkat smiled chuckling softly* and they say i purr like a pawbeast

Mm, quiet y9u. I'm trying t9 sleep. *there wasn't a lot of force behind his words; he's way too tired for that*

*He just smiled softly continuing to pet Kankri's hair rubbing lightly near the base of his horns but was careful not to touch the older Vantas' horns*

...What are y9u- *his purring gets louder. Kankri's tempted to melt into the touch*

just don't worry about it i won't touch your horns, i'm not some desperate nookstain *he continues his petting using both hands*

*his purring is still somewhat audible* All I'm saying is that it's a little cl9se f9r c9mf9rt, that's all.

what do you want me to give you a hornjob or something? i know but i also know that it helps someone fall asleep *sighs slightly irritated*

*he gives his own little indignant huff* Karkat, I kn9w y9u're trying t9 help, 6ut c9uld y9u d9 it with9ut saying such things? It c9uld 6e c9unterpr9ductive t9 what y9u are trying t9 acc9mplish here.

*sighs* fine fine *moves his fingers a bit farther away from Kankri's horns* that better?

*the only response the mutant gets from him was him purring even louder. After a couple of minutes, Kankri sort of shifts over to him and curls up beside him like a cat*

*He smiles down at Kankri the rubbing turning into a light petting*

*he's just a fluffy little kitty at this point, purring audibly and melting under his fingers*

*chuckles leaning back against his couch continuing to pet Kankri*

Hmm~ *Kankri just kinda nuzzles his side, nearly asleep*

*Karkat continues petting Kankri humming softly not really realizing it*

*Kankri just lies there, his purring quieting down a little as he drifts off into a blissful slumber*

*Karkat falls asleep soon after but it wasn't blissful at all. he was having night terrors, really bad ones*

*Kankri usually woke up in the middle of the night for no reason, so he ends up waking up to Karkat probably acting weird in his sleep*

*whimpering loudly curled up in a ball no longer on the couch but on the floor tears running down his cheeks but it is clear that he was still asleep* n-no...

Karkat? *Kankri slips onto the floor and starts shaking him gently, hoping to wake him* Karkat? Karkat, please, wake up!

*He screams loudly jolting awake* i-i'm sorry d-don't hurt me! *whimpers curling up into a tighter ball*

*Kankri sort of pulls him up and hugs him tightly, rocking a little and rubbing his back* Shh, it's 9kay, I'm n9t g9ing t9 hurt y9u. Everything's alright, I'm right here.

*whimpers* i-i'm sorry... i'm sorry... *clings to Kankri sobbing loudly*

*he continues to sit there, papping his face to calm him down and rocking gently with Karkat in his arms* Shh, everything's alright, Karkat. I'm right here f9r y9u.

*after a good forty five minute he finally started to calm down* th-this is w-why i d-ont like sl-sleeping *still shaking pretty badly*

*Kankri holds him tightly, still rocking him gently* H9w c9me y9u didn't tell me a69ut this bef9re? I c9uld have tried t9 help. *he wasn't upset or angry. He put Karkat's comfort first*

i-i thought th-that once i-i died t-they wo-would stop... i-i was w-wrong... *clings to him tighter*

... was this 9ne 9f the reas9ns why? *he tries to stand, pulling Karkat up with him carefully* Actually, it d9esn't matter right n9w. Y9u need t9 find a place where y9u can sleep.

n-no no m-more sleeping! *whimpers loudly voice growing hoarser*

*Kankri sits on the couch, putting Karkat on his lap* Shh, it's 9kay, Karkat. Please, calm d9wn. *he grabs a blanket and covers Karkat with it* Everything will 6e alright.

*starts shaking again* i-i do-don't want to g-go back... *clings to Kankri's sweater*

*he embraces the shivering troll* Shh, calm d9wn. Everything will 6e 9kay. *he puts a kiss on the top his head* I'm right here...

p-promise you w-won't le-leave me... *hides his face in the crook of Kankri's neck*

9f c9urse I w9n't leave y9u. *he rubs the back of Karkat's head* Y9u kn9w I w9uld d9 anything f9r y9u, right?

*nods slightly blushing lightly* y-yeah... *cuddles close purring very softly*

*since Karkat was still clinging to him, Kankri thought he heard something along the lines of purring, but he wasn't sure. Thinking back to what his dancestor had tried before, he let his fingers drift up to the top of his head, rubbing near the base of his horns, but not quite touching them*

*shivers slightly his purring growing slightly louder, loud enough to be able to tell it's purring but still fairly quiet. He leans into the touch his eyes falling closed*

*with a small smirk, he "accidentally" brushes his fingers lightly against One of Karkat's horns to see what would happen*

*Lets out a soft squeak like moan blushing a dark cherry-red* k-kankri

*now he pretends to play innocent, running his fingers through the other's black hair* Yes, Karkat?

*whines softly nudging his horn closer to Kankri's hand blushing darkly* d-do th-that a-again

*he sort of chuckles quietly* Do what, exactly? *Kankri touches his horn again, beginning to rub it with his fingers* This?

*moans quietly purring loudly* y-yes!

*he puts a little pressure on Karkat's horn, purring quietly himself* Hm, is there anything else y9u want me t9 d9?

*purr grows louder moaning* d-don't st-stop~! *clings to Kankri's red sweater his face almost the same color*

*the elder's purr gradually got louder, enough for the other to hear him as he moves his free hand to lazily trace Karkat's spine* 9h, l99k. Such a g9rge9us shade 9f crims9n.

*Karkat shivers slightly his purring gradually growing louder as he moans again blush darkening as he hides his face* s-shut i-it...

*Kankri leans closer to whisper into his ear, quietly chuckling* Make me, Karkat.

*Karkat shivers whimpering softly* k-kankri...

Hm? What is it, dear dancest9r? *such an innocent tone for someone who seems ready to break his so-called vow. He could swear he could feel the warmth of Karkat's skin on his fingers despite the clothing barrier*

*Karkat moves away from Kankri's chest and slams his lips onto the elder Vantas'*

*he was a little startled by Karkat's sudden move, but his pure white eyes slid shut as he purred with contentment. He returned the kiss with a little bit of passion thrown in for good measure, his nerves sent alight* Mm~

*Karkat blushes darkly not expecting Kankri to kiss back. Purring loudly he wrapped his arms around Kankri's neck pressing himself up against the other*

*Kankri slipped his hands underneath Karkat's shirt, holding him closer to him as he nibbled gently on his lower lip, begging for entrance*

*moaning quietly Karkat opened his mouth shivering as he feels Kankri's tongue slip into his mouth*

*he couldn't stop himself from blushing furiously at the beautiful sounds coming from the other Cancer, but while he explored the demanding mouth, he accidentally started digging his claws into Karkat's back as he moaned into the kiss*

*Karkat whimpers softly into the kiss pressing harder against Kankri*

*He lets up on the claws a little, realizing that he might be hurting him by accident. The 'celibate' troll gently grinds against him, seeing what sort of reaction that would earn him*

*Karkat moans loudly grinding back purring louder as his blush darkens*

*he pulls back from the kiss panting heavily, remembering that oxygen was still a necessity* Mm~ Why d9 y9u taste s9 sweet?

*He blushes darkly panting softly*

*Kankri nuzzles the younger troll, mumbling quietly* Are y9u g9ing t9 speak 9r are y9u g9ing t9 just sit there?

I don't know should I? *Karkat asks as he lightly nips at Kankri's neck purring*

Mm~ *he shivered a little, a faint moan escaping him*

*Karkat chuckles softly and nuzzles his head into Kankri's neck*

*he holds him even tighter as if he was hugging a big fluffy kitty, purring quite loudly with a heavy blush on his face*

*Purring loudly Karkat smiled nuzzling closer* your so warm~ *lightly bites at Kankri's neck*

*Kankri shifts a little, moaning quietly as he rests his head on the back of the couch*

*Karkat grins leaving small markings here and there grinding down against Kankri*

*he was just a blushing mess after that, especially since he was embarrassed at how loudly he moaned. He couldn't help digging his nails into Karkat's back as he started to tense up*

*He laughs softly and smirks at Kankri as he grinds down harder* sensitive aren't ya~?

*he growled a little bit at that, but when his dancestor did it again, another shameless moan filled the room. He was fairly certain the next hive over could hear him* A-Ah, Karkat!

*His smirk grows larger as he continues to grind down on him* yes kankri~?

*that growl earlier was his only warning before he pins him to the couch and bites his shoulder*

*Karkat gasps a small moan slipping from his lips*

*he releases his shoulder to speak* St9p teasing me. It's a 6it insulting if y9u d9n't mind.

*He chuckles and kisses Kankri* fine~

*he simply returns it, dropping whatever he was going on about in favor of the moment*

*Karkat slid into Kankri's lap and wrapped his arms around the tallers neck.*

*Kankri simply holds Karkat close to him with one arm. The other had made it's way to one of Karkat's horns, rubbing it slowly*

*Karkat purrs loudly a small moan slipping from him*

*Kankri purrs back to him, chuckling quietly before claiming a kiss from him*

*Karkat happily kissed back purring softly*

*the elder pins down the unusually quiet troll and grinds against him, still kissing Karkat with a moan*

*Karkat moans purring louder grinding back against the older Vantas*

*Kankri pulls back and starts attacking Karkat's throat, nipping at it lightly*

*Karkat moans softly grinding harder against Kankri*

*Kankri bites his lower lip in order to keep silent* Are y9u even trying, Karkat? Surely y9u can d9 6etter than that. *he smirks as he waits for a response*

*Karkat growls sliding on of his hands into Kankri's pants and strokes him nipping at his neck*

*That surprised him. He yelps, shocked at the show of dominance. After getting over his initial shock, Kankri tried too hold back his moans with little success*

*Karkat grins chuckling* That better~?

*Kankri's pure white eyes narrow and a growl comes from him* Th-That doesn't prove anything.

Oh really? *Karkat squeezes stroking faster*

A moan escapes him, a crimson blush spreading like wildfire over his features. "A-Ah..."

Karkat smirked keeping his fast pace. "Feel good?"

Kankri, irritated at his arrogance, leans over and bites his shoulder while attempting to keep his moans to at least a minimum.

Karkat growls softly but slowly slides a finger inside Kankri's nook.

Kankri bites him even harder, but a small mewl of pleasure escapes him.

Karkat winces slightly slowly pumping his fingers in and out.

Kankri releases his shoulder from his teeth, but for some reason a hand around Karkat's throat with a low growl, as if he was warning him despite his own crimson blush.

Karkat growled back adding a second finger, his nails lightly scraping the walls of Kankri's nook.

The elder winces, inhaling sharply at the sudden pain. The hand that was around Karkat's throat moves to the back of his head, pulling him close as the celibate troll forces a bruising kiss on his dancestor's lips.

Karkat growls softly into the kiss as he kisses back. His free hand worked quickly at removing their clothes.

Kankri helps him out with removing their clothes, but not without nibbling on his exposed throat in the process.

A small growl like moan slips from him as he glares softly at Kankri.

Kankri was laughing a little, almost as if he's challenging Karkat to do something about it. The elder troll tries to pin him to the couch.

Karkat growls fighting against him. Letting out a grunt when they both fall to the ground.

Kankri suddenly attacks his lips again in order to keep him quiet. The last thing he wanted right now was for Karkat to start screeching curses at him. It is rather triggering, after all...

Forgetting what he was going to say Karkat kisses back wrapping his arms around Kankri's neck.

Kankri starts nibbling on his lower lip, asking for entrance. He grinds against him hoping to get a response.

Karkat moans softly into the kiss grinding back against him, opening his mouth and grant Kankri enterance.

"Mm~" Kankri had tossed his whole celibacy vow out the nearest window a while ago, but he didn't exactly feel like dominating anyone tonight. He's waiting for Karkat to do something even as he slips his tongue into his mouth.

Deepening the kiss he grinded against Kankri noticing the sudden change in the other's attitude. "Suddenly submissive I see~" He teases.

Kankri growls, dragging his nails down the side of Karkat's face in irritation, letting the crimson blood bubble in the fresh scratches. "N9 9ne is asking f9r y9ur input. Shut it."

Karkat hisses loudly grimencing from the stinging pain.

Kankri smirks. "Just 6ecause I d9n't feel like d9minating y9u right n9w d9esn't mean y9u get t9 disrespect me. I'd rather n9t leave scars, 6ut y9u're 6eginning t9 irritate me."

"Fine then." Karkat growls slaming his lips onto Kankri's slipping a hand into the taller males pants.

Kankri yelped in surprise. The elder Cancer moaned in response, nipping at Karkat's lips.

Slowly and teasingly he begins stroking Kankri's bulge.

"Nn..." Kankri kisses Karkat, hoping to silence himself. He's failing miserably even as he tries to grind against the other's hand.

Karkat grins kissing back slowly stroking faster.

Kankri's crimson face darkens as he moans. He really can't help it, can he?

He grins using his free hand to lightly trace Kankri's nook.

"Ah!" Kankri squeaks. Shivering with pleasure, he leans into Karkat and hides his blushing face into his shoulder. "Nn..."

"Cute." Karkat mumbles grinning as he slips one finger into Kankri pumping his bulge faster.

He bites his lower lip, accidentally drawing blood as he whimpers.

"Don't bite your lip." Karkat mumbles kissing him stroking the inside walls of Kankri's nook slowly.

Kankri practically melts in his arms, moaning as he lets Karkat take over. He's too tired to give much of a fight at the moment.

Karkat slowly adds another finger scissoring slowly.

"A-Ah..." Kankri felt numb with pleasure despite the weird sensation of being stretched.

"Feel good?" He asks softly kissing down his neck.

"Mmhm..." He tilts his head a little to give him more access to his throat.

Karkat smiles slightly lightly nipping at his neck as he slowly adds a thrid finger.

Kankri wraps his arms around him, accidentally digging his nails into Karkat's back. He's awfully clingy all of a sudden.

Karkat hisses softly in pain. "Watch your claws..." He growls softly. He pumped his fingers in and out going a little bit faster.

"S-S9rry," Kankri whispers, kissing his lips in apology as he tries to let up on the claws.

"It's fine." He sighs kissing back softly.

Sighing happily, Kankri clings to the younger Vantas and slowly grinds against him.

Karkat starts slowly kissing down Kankri's neck, his hand stroking the older Vantas bulge faster.

"Karkat," he sighs, shooting him a half-hearted glare. "C9uld y9u pick up the pace already?"

"Alright then." Karkat smirks pulling his fingers out of Kankri's nook. Licking his lips he pressed his bulge up against the others nook teasingly. "You sure?"

"Mmhm." He closed his blank eyes, waiting for him to move.

"Alright." Karkat kisses him softly as he starts sliding into the other's warm nook. A small moan slips from his lips.

Kankri tenses upon penetration, a small pained gasp escaping him.

He looks at Kankri and kisses his forehead. "How does it feel?"

He breaths, hoping that he would adjust quickly. "It's a little painful, 6ut I'll live. J-Just give me a minute..."

"I'm sorry..." He mumbles frowning.

After a moment or so, Kankri sighs, "Alright, y9u can m9ve n9w."

"Okay." He slowly pulls out then thrusts back in.

He shivers, still feeling awkward about how it feels, so he distracts himself with Karkat's lips instead as he places a tender kiss upon them.

Karkat kisses back as his thrust slowly grow faster.

The elder trolls small gasps slowly turn into moans that he doesn't care who hears.

"Your so tight~" He purrs thrusting faster nipping lightly at Kankri's neck.

"Ah~" He turns his head just enough for Karkat to take advantage of it. Kankri tries to spread his legs a little farther, wanting him to go deeper.

Karkat smiles thrusting harder and deeper into him. Attacking his neck leaving love bites here and there.

"Karkat, please..." Kankri moans, nearing his climax.

"Yes Kankri?" He asks nearing his own climax.

The troll doesn't answer, moaning loudly until he comes, screaming Karkat's name.

He grunts moaning loudly as he comes hard inside the elder troll.

Kankri relaxes as he comes down from his high, lying on the ground. He nearly passes out right then and there.

Karkat rolls to the side and cuddles up to Kankri purring softly in content.

It's quiet for a moment or so as Kankri recovers. "... Can I sleep n9w if y9u're fine?"

"Yeah sure."

It'll take a minute or so, but Kankri will basically pass out after that. He probably won't wake until noon the next day.

Once Kankri was out Karkat pulled out of him and got up. He cleaned up what he could of the mess then lazily threw on a shirt and started up a rom-com waiting for Kankri to wake up.

Kankri wakes around ten the next morning, struggling to sit up. "Ah..."

"Oh your up. I made you something to eat are you hungry?" Karkat asks.

"M9rning, Karkat," the elder troll greeted him with a yawn. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he says, "Y9u c99ked s9mething?" Clearly not awake quite yet.

"Yeah, and it actually turned out pretty good."

Kankri stretches his arms for a moment before pushing himself to his feet. He grabbed a nearby blanket from the couch to cover himself as he stalked off to the kitchen for food.

Karkat stood in the kitchen pouring the soup into two bowls, grabbing one he sat down at the table and started to eat.

He assumes the other one is for him. He grabs the bowl and walks over to the table, taking a seat next to Karkat. "S9, h9w are y9u this m9rning?"

"Great so far, how about you? How are you feeling after last night?"

"Tired, if anything."

"Well that's good that I didn't hurt you."

"I supp9se s9. Is there anything y9u want t9 d9 later?"

"Not really why?"

"Just th9ught I'd ask." He's finished the soup and is getting up to wash the dishes. "If y9u're finished with that, I'll take care 9f the dishes."

"Okay." Quickly finishing up the small amount of soup left in his bowl he hands it to Kankri.

He jumps, startled at the sudden contact.

"Calm down I'm just hugging you Kankri."

"A 6it 9f a warning w9uld 6e appreciated, th9ugh," Kankri sighed, relaxing a bit. He finishes up with the dishes and grabs a towel to dry his hands off.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, y9u d9n't need t9 ap9l9gize!" he laughs.

He smiles and rests his head on Kankri's shoulder.

The elder troll starts petting Karkat's head, finding him adorable.

He purrs softly nuzzling his head against Kankri's hand.

He couldn't stop himself from giggling. Kankri scratches his ears lightly.

His purring grows slightly louder as his eyes fall closed.

"Y9u're s9 cute, y9u kn9w that?" Kankri laughs.

Karkat blushes lightly. "No im not." He pouts. 


	3. 3: KannedTuna

*Is skating around and hits a rock causing him to go flying off his board and knock over Kankri who was walking by* 0W13...

*he falls when Mituna crashes into him. With a yelp of pain, he sits up to look at him* Mituna? Are y9u alright? *he brushes himself off and stands to his feet, offering him a hand*

1 TH1NK 50... *takes Kankri's hand and used it to help himself stand*

*the cherry troll sighs, brushing the dirt off of him* Really, Mituna, y9u sh9uld 6e a little m9re careful. *checks him over for bruises*

BU7 1F 1 D0N7 PR4CT1C3 7H3N 1 W1LL N3V3R B3 G00D 47 B0R3D1NG 4G41N... -pouts childishly as he grabs his board from the ground-

*Kankri didn't exactly like the look on the other's face since it just made him feel really bad* I'm s9rry, I kn9w y9u're trying. I th9ught Latula was helping y9u. *he looks down at his hands, noticing that they are a little scraped up*

N0 5H3 G07 51CK 0F 7RY1NG 70 734CH M3 50 5H3 541D 7H47 1 H4D 70 R3L34RN MY53LF...

*he reels in shock, looking him in the eye (or, rather, at his helmet)* Still, isn't she als9 y9u're matesprit? *worry flashes in those pure white eyes of his*

N0 5H3 BR0K3 17 0FF L457 W33K... *forces a fake smile*

*Kankri could tell how painful it was when Mituna's voice trails. Without warning, he pulls him closer and hugs him tightly*

*Mituna's eyes widen and he drops his bored before hugging back sobbing loudly* WHY 4M 1 50 M3553D UP?

*he starts rubbing his back, quietly shushing him to calm him down* Y9u're n9t in any way 'messed up,' as y9u put it, Mituna. Perhaps, Latula just didn't quite understand what y9u were g9ing thr9ugh. *he pulls back for a moment to look at him, regarding him with sad eyes* May6e she just was n9t the right 9ne f9r y9u...

M4Y83... BU7 WH0 1N 7H31R R1GH7 M1ND W0ULD L1K3 M3 4NYW4Y5...? *staring at his feet*

*Mituna, if he was paying attention, would have seen the blush that crept up on the celibate's face* Wh9 w9uldn't like y9u, Mituna? * he goes back to hugging him* Despite whatever pr96lems y9u might have, y9u're still kind t9 every9ne. At least y9u're trying. Wh9 in their right mind w9uldn't like y9u? *he's feeling a little too empathetic at the moment; his crimson tears start filling his eyes*

*Panics at seeing the tears in Kankri's eyes* H-H3Y 4R3 Y0U 0K4Y K4NKR1? *He hugs Kankri tightly completely forgetting about his own drama to make sure that Kankri was alright*

*the celibate was shaking a little, but he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn't want to lie to Captor, but he didn't want to see him so upset, so he tried to cover it up* I-I'm fine... *his ears started turning red. He seems to be a horrible liar when he's upset*

N0 Y0UR N07 WH47'5 WR0NG? *is not going to give up that easily and puts his hands on his hips all sassy like*

*he buries his face in Mituna's shoulder, his voice cracked with sorrow as he spoke* I-I d9n't kn9w.I d9n't usually get s9 upset 9ver things like this. *his tears were beginning to soak into the other's outfit*

*Mituna was a bit taken back, never before had he ever been this emotional always saying that it could trigger others* 1-1'M 50RRY F0R 45K1NG... *Hugs the other tightly*

*after a moment, Kankri pulls away from him. He wipes away whatever stray tears were still on his face, smiling as if nothing happened* My ap9l9gies, I-I have n-n9 idea what g9t int9 me. That must have 6een triggering f9r y9u, seeing me like that. *he forces a small laugh, pretending that everything was fine*

17'5 F1N3 K4NKR1, 3V3RY0N3 CR135 17'5 N07 G00D F0R Y0U 70 H0LD 17 1N. *frowns knowing fully well that Kankri's small laugh was fake, it was to strained and dead sounding* Y0U D1DN'7 7R1GG3R M3 47 4LL...

*Kankri sort of turns around, trying to conceal his blush from him* A-Anyh9w, I sh9uld pr96a6ly get 6ack t9 my hive. K-Karkat wanted me t-t9 l99k at s9mething. *he silently curses his nervousness*

K4RK47 H45N'7 3V3N F4LL3N 45L33P Y37... 4R3 Y0U 7RY1NG 70 4V01D M3 T00? *Mituna asks his voice sounding hurt though his face was expressionless*

*he forgets his blush for a moment to look at him over his shoulder* N-N9, that's n9t it at all, Mituna! *his face is still a little flushed*

N0 17'5 F1N3 1'M G3771NG U53D 70 B31NG 4L0N3 4NYW4Y5... *Picks up his skateboard and walks away*

*Kankri was rendered speechless with those words. His eyes start filling up again, immediately feeling guilty that he made Mituna feel that way* ...I'm s9rry... *he sinks to the ground, crying into his hands* I'm s9 s9rry...

*Mituna freezes and turns to stare at Kankri* 'WHY 15 H3 4P0L0G1Z1NG?' H-H3Y WH47'5 WR0NG K4NKR1? 5H17 1 M3553D UP 4G41N D1DN'7 1?

*he pushes himself off of the ground, turning away and totally missing Mituna's inquiry, still crying quietly*

*He chews on his bottom lip and drops his board again hugging Kankri from behind* 1'M 50RRY 1 FUCK3D UP 4G41N...

*he weakly attempts to get out of his grasp* L-Let g9 9f me!

*Frowns but lets go* 1 7OLD Y0U 1 W45 4 FUCK UP...

*he turns to look at Mituna, his tears streaking his face as he starts walking backwards* When will y9u- *before he could finish his though, one of his feet caught his skateboard and he slipped with a yelp* Ah!

K4NKR1! *He quickly catches the falling Cancer and ends up falling himself with Kankri landing on top of him* 0W13... H3Y Y0U 0K4Y?

*when they fall, the celibate troll winces, squeezing his eyes tight as he begins to start having a headache. It didn't help that the other was crushing his lungs again* 9w, g9g, that hurts...

5-50RRY! *hurriedly gets up and holds out a hand to Kankri to help him up*

*when he opens his eyes, he shakes his head to clear it before taking the Gemini's hand* S9rry, I didn't realize y9ur b9ard was there. *Kankri rubs the back of his head, worried that he was bleeding or something*

H-H3R3 L3T M3 CH3CK... *He moves behind Kankri and gently moves his hair about* G00D Y0U'R3 N07 8L33D1NG...

*he glances over his shoulder* A-Are y9u hurt? *the Cancer turns to look at him, starting to look him over for any bruising*

1'M F1N3 K4NNY... *there's a big bruise on his leg*

After a fall like that? F9rgive me if I d9n't exactly 6elieve y9u 9n that *Kankri had continued to check anyway just to be certain until he reaches the bruised area, putting just a little too much pressure on it without realizing it*

*squeaks yelping in pain*

*he pulls back his hand* 9h dear. Perhaps we sh9uld g9 6ack and get that l99ked at. *stands to his feet*

0-0K4Y... *blushing lightly in embarrassment*

*he offers a hand to him* My hive sh9uldn't 6e t99 far. Shall we g9?

*Takes his hand* UMM 5UR3...

*with a smile and a faint crimson blush coloring his face, he starts taking him back to his hive, remembering to grab Mituna's board for him*

*Follows limping slightly* J3GU5 FUCK 7H47 HUR75...

Mituna, please watch y9ur language. It c9uld trigger s9me9ne. *they approach the hive and he already has his key ready*

50RRY 17 JU57 HUR75 R34LLY B4D...

*the celibate unlocked the door and pushed it open. probably as expected, everything was nice and organized and everything was cleaned up* Here, why d9n't y9u take a seat 9n the c9uch while I get s9me ice?

*Nods and sits down taking off his helmet*

*he walks into the kitchen to grab an ice pack from the freezer. he returns a minute later* Where d9es it hurt, Mituna? *he takes a seat beside him*

*blushes lightly and points at the area with the bruise, it was on the inside of his thigh*

*he's trying not to read too much into it, but he carefully places the ice pack on the bruise, a faint blush coloring his face again*

*His blush darkens slowly growing noticeable as he shivers slightly from the cold*

I-It's n9t t99 6ad, is it?

N-N0... *Mituna mumbles chewing on his bottom lip lightly*

*Kankri carefully removes the ice from the bruised area* S9, erm... *he wasn't exactly great at starting conversation*

*Smiles at Kankri* 1'LL B33 F1N3, 1'V3 H4D W0R53... UM 7H4NK5 F0R N07 L34V31NG L1K3 7H3 O7H3R5 DO...

*he looks up at the Gemini, smiling himself* I-It's n9t a pr96lem! I had imagined that y9u w9uld have f9und it triggering if I had d9ne s9 in any case. *he starts trying to lie down on the couch, careful not to lie on the other*

*chuckles when Kankri ends up using his uninjured leg as a pillow* 4ND N0 Y0U 4R3N'7 7R1GG3R1NG M3. 1 54Y1NG 17 N0W 50 Y0U D0N'7 45K *grinning blushing lightly*

*the Cancer seemed rather confused at the way that was phrased. Assuming it was just a response to his previous comment, he yawns quietly as he curls up beside Mituna, quietly purring*

*Chuckling the Gemini leaned back against the couch and ran his fingers through the fluffy mess he called his hair*

*he was half-awake, in case the other wanted to start up a conversation, but he may not be awake for long at this rate*

*smiles* Y0U KN0W 7H15 15 N1C3...

Hm? What is? *Kankri tries to open his eyes, fighting to stay awake*

7H3 QU137, 17'5 N1C3... *Mituna yawns and rubs his hair covered eyes*

*yawns again, almost like a cat* I... I supp9se...

*chuckles softly as his fingers continue running through the Cancer's hair though he wasn't very careful about Kankri's horns*

*he had been purring when Mituna was petting, but he tensed ever so slightly when he felt his fingers brush against his horns* Ah... *he was starting to blush again*

*The Gemini doesn't notice and keeps petting the Cancer his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips*

*Kankri wasn't sure if Mituna was doing it to him on purpose, but it was starting to drive him mad with him touching his horns, his flushed face darkening and a quiet moan escaping his lips before he could stop himself*

*The Gemini's eyes fly open as he quickly removes his hand from Kankri's hair* 5-50RRY! *he squeaks out*

*at this point, the celibate was a blushing mess, taking a few breaths to calm down* I-It's fine. I-I was n9t sure if y9u had meant t9 d9 that 9r n9t. Th9ugh I must ask that y9u are a little m9re careful next time... *he yawns again, resuming his original purpose of trying to get some sleep; he can't exactly rant about triggers if he's tired*

5-50RRY... *Mituna squeaks out again as he continues petting the Cancer's hair making sure this time to stay clear of Kankri's horns*

*he started purring again under his touch, which was steadily getting louder with every minute or so*

*smiles and chuckles softly making a soft buzzing sound*

*after a little while, Kankri falls asleep on the Gemini without realizing it*

*Mituna watches the other sleep a soft smile on his lips*

*Kankri shifts a little in his slumber, purring quietly*

*Mituna chuckled and slowly stopped petting the Cancer's hair*

*by this point, Kankri practically in a dead sleep. He'll wake a little while later. Do as you please for the time being*

*after a while the Gemini fell asleep as well and was still asleep when the cancer awoke*

*when Kankri woke, he felt a sort of weight on him. While he didn't mind the warmth, he preferred to have some form of freedom. He carefully pushes Mituna off of him so that he could properly sit up, yawning quietly* M...Mituna? Are y9u asleep?

*Mituna mumbled softly and yawned rubbing his eyes* N07 4NYM0R3

*he yawns again* 9h dear, what time is it? *he stretches his arms for a moment before lying back down on the couch to get comfortable. He may be many things, but a morning person was not one of them*

*The Gemini chuckles* H3LL 1F 1 KN0W 7H3 71M3

*he was going to say something about his language, but it was lost in a yawn* C9uld y9u g9 check?

*He groans but moves Kankri's head off his lap and walks up to the clock, it takes him a while to read it though* 17'5 1:39 PM

*he whines a bit at the loss of heat, but hearing the time, he just scoffs* Screw it, i'm g9ing 6ack t9 sleep. I mean, unless y9u happen t9 have a 6etter idea.

7H47 H45 70 83 7H3 F1R57 71M3 1 H4V3 H34RD Y0U 4LM057 CU55 K4NKR1... 4ND 1'M HUNGRY... *walks over and shakes Kankri softly* W1LL Y0U M4K3 M3 50M37H1NG 70 347?

*he chose not to respond to the first part of that sentence. Instead, he sits up, sighing* 9h, I supp9se I c9uld try making s9mething. Is there anything specific that y9u want?

50M37H1NG W17H H0N3Y! *jumping up and down exitedly*

Hm, I guess I c9uld figure s9mething 9ut. C9uld y9u wait in here? It sh9uldn't take me l9ng *the Cancer walks over to the kitchen*

*The Gemini smiles and nods hopping about the Cancers living room happily*

*it takes about twenty minutes or so, but Kankri will return with with something for Mituna* Here. I h9pe this will d9. *the plate that was brought over to him had some bacon on it with scrambled eggs and some french toast, drizzled with honey. He set is down in front of the other* It's n9t much, 6ut I h9pe y9u'll like it. *before the Gemini could respond, the celibate returns to the kitchen to grab his own plate*

*The Gemini eagerly digs into the food given to him* DUD3 1 FUCK1NG L0V3 Y0UR C00K1NG! H3Y C4N 1 JU57 L1K3 R4ND0MLY C0M3 OV3R JU57 70 34T H3R3? *Mituna asks barely taking a break from stuffing his face, but at least he didn't talk with his mouth full*

*he comes back out, chuckling quietly before taking a seat beside Mituna* Language, Mituna. 6esides, I'm n9t that great 9f a chef. *and his modesty is kicking in as he flushes slightly at the praise* Alth9ugh, I w9uldn't 6e 9pp9sed if y9u came 9ver. I w9uld prefer a warning 6ef9rehand, th9ugh. *starts eating his own food*

D0N'7 83 L1K3 7H47 7H15 15 4M4Z1NG! H3H 1 GU355 1'LL G1V3 Y0U 4 W4RN1NG B3F0R3 1 C0M3 0V3R *Happily eating*

*he couldn't help laughing. It appears that Mituna's good mood was contagious* Well, I'm glad y9u like it! *he finishes his plate, getting up from the couch* There are left9vers if y9u want any m9re.

7H3R35 M0R3? *The Gemini asks excitedly finishing his plate*

9f c9urse there is. If y9u want any m9re, feel free t9 eat it. I think I'm d9ne f9r the m9ment. *he walks into the kitchen to wash his dishes*

*runs quickly into the kitchen and puts everything that was left in his plate then sits and happily eats it*

*he returns to the living room and giggles at Mituna* Y9u are just t99 preci9us, Mituna. I'm s9rry if I'm 9ffending y9u 6y saying s9, 6ut really- *he continues laughing as he takes a seat beside him*

*Mituna blushes lightly and continues eating even with his hair covering his face his ears light up with light yellow*

*the Cancer approaches him and places a kiss on his cheek, forgetting for a minute about not wanting to trigger him*

*The Gemini's eyes widen as he turns his head and lightly kisses the Cancer before quickly busing himself with what was left of his food*

*cue the crimson blush from the mutant troll, who's feeling a little warm inside from the kiss, smiling to himself* D-D9 y9u really like it, Mituna?

*Mituna nods* Y34H

I'm glad. *despite the fact that he was happy about Mituna like the food he made, he was still tired for whatever reason, so he lies back down on the couch, careful not get in Mituna's way of whatever's left of his meal as he purrs (a little loudly) in content*

*He smiles down at Kankri as he finishes eating and sets the empty plate down* Y0UR L1K3 4 B1G K1773N *The Gemini giggles as he pets Kankri's hair*

*the purring gets louder, which sort of nullifies his muffled grumbling* 9h, shush. I am like n9t a me9w6east, Mituna. *even so, his purring gradually gets louder*

*The Gemini smiles closing his eyes and brushes against the Cancer's horns softly not realizing it with his eyes closed*

*there was a quiet mewl when the other brushed his fingers against his horns yet again, a blush starting to spread on his face* M-Mituna... *wait, was that a moan? whatever it was, it was lost with his apparently ceaseless purring*

*He looks down at Kankri continuing to pet the others hair smiling widely* Y34H?

*he can see that Kankri's eyes were closed, but his face was practically scarlet, mewling again when the Gemini touches his horns and squirming a little under the pleasure. If it keeps up, the celibate may actually jump him for it*

*The Gemini thinking that the Cancer was acting really cute chuckled and continued with his light teasing of the Cancers horns not fully realizing what was going on at the moment*

*the celibate is starting to turn into a moaning mess from the teasing* M-Mituna, p-please st-ahh *he's begging now? that's a first*

*Mituna chuckles* WHY~? *he asks rubbing lightly around the base of Kankri's left horn*

*he barely opens his white eyes, glancing up at the lowblood that teasing him, panting heavily from the amount of pleasure that's going through his body* A-Ah, please, Mituna, s-stop! *it's a little hard to take him seriously when he's practically melting under Mituna's touch*

*Grinning teasingly he bends down and lightly licks the Cancers horn* BU7 Y0UR MY L1773 M30WB3457~

*the only thing Mituna catches was a rather feral growl from the mutant before he is suddenly flipped over with a rather smug "celibate" troll on top of him* I th9ught I asked y9u t9 st9p, Mituna.

*The Gemini's eyes widened as the sudden force of the flip moved all his hair out of his eyes showing the scars that covered his eyes blushing a dark yellow*

*Kankri simply leans over and starts licking the right side of his neck, a hand reaching up to rub against his horns*

*The Gemini's blush darkened as a small moan slips from his lips a hoarse purring erupting from the yellow blood*

*there's a small laugh as lust seems to take over his senses* Are y9u purring? That's cute. *he lightly grinds against the other before nipping his neck lightly where his pulse seemed to be*

*The yellow blood moans grinding back lightly his breath hitching slightly as his hoarse purring grew louder*

*he gasps quietly as the other grinds against him, nearly making him moan again. Kankri pulls back from his neck, focusing on pleasing him with his horns. He continued to rub small circles on the base of one of the smaller horns, testing its sensitivity* Hmm...

*Gasping loudly Mituna moaned loudly shaking slightly as his hands grabbed fistfuls of Kankri's red sweater his eyes fluttering closed* 0-0H G0G~~

*the so-called celibate removes his hand from his horns, carding his fingers in that messy black hair of his. He pulls the other closer before taking him with a rather heated kiss*

*The Gemini kisses back though a bit sloppily never having kissed before, the yellow blood's purring steadily grew louder as he pulled the mutant blood closer by his sweater*

*he hummed into the kiss, breaking it only to breathe. But there was little time for the lowblood to recover before Kankri kissed him again, grinding against him as well* Mmm~

*The Gemini kisses back hungrily his purr continuing to grow louder his face a dark yellow, his eyes closed*

*the mutant-blooded troll grind against Mituna even harder, laughing into the kiss before breaking away, smirking at his prey*

*the mutant-blooded troll grind against Mituna even harder, laughing into the kiss before breaking away, smirking at his prey*

*Kankri leans over and starts nipping the others neck, one of his hands returning to his horns and rubbing them*

*A loud breathy moan slips from the Gemini's lips as his loud purring returns steadily growing louder*

*he seems to have a moment to realize what he's doing. Instead of pulling away and going on about triggers like he would normally do, he just nuzzles the other and just sits there on top of him, purring quietly*

*Mituna's face was still dark yellow as he pouted when Kankri stopped what he was doing and just laid there on the yellow bloods chest* K-K4NKR1 Y0U FUCK1N 73453

*there was a small laugh from the other before a finger was gently placed on the Gemini's lips* H9w many times d9 I have t9 tell y9u t9 watch y9ur language? *you could definitely hear the laughter in his voice*

*Pouting the Gemini took the Cancers finger in his mouth and sucked on it sensually his split tongue running over the single digit now in his mouth*

*the crimson blush returns as he does so. Kankri simply sits there,watching him* M-Mituna...?

*He looks up at Kankri and smiles sucking harder humming in response to hearing the mutant blood say his name*

*with that, he went back to lavishing his attention on the willing captive beneath him. He alternates between kissing and nipping at Captor's neck while he slips his free hand underneath his shirt, lightly tracing his spine*

*the Gemini shivered and moaned softly*

*he still feeling a little reserved about going through with this, but he tries to distract himself from his thoughts by initiating another kiss with Mituna, although this one was a little rougher than the first one*

*Purring loudly the yellow blood kisses back cupping Kankri's face with his hands*

*a laugh turned into a moan as Kankri tangles his fingers into his hair, grinding against him as he does so*

*Mituna grins raising his leg up and rubbed in between the Cancers legs as he began lightly biting down Kankri's neck*

*he was caught off guard, so he failed to hold back a rather loud moan, shivering as Captor took control* A-Ah~

Y0UR M04N5 4R3 50 53XY K4NKR1~ *Mituna smirks as his hands slip under Kankri's red sweater*

*his blush was clearly evident on his face, but he wasn't going down without a fight. that said, he growls a bit and sort of bites his shoulder, trying to suppress anymore moans that are trying to escape him*Mmf...

*The Gemini groans and rubs his leg harder against the Cancer*

*despite his efforts, there's still a bit of a mewl as he hardens against him*

WHY 4R3 Y0U B31NG 50 57U80RN? *The yellow blood asks growling softly*

*for once, he refuses to speak, just increasing the pressure on his shoulder. Mituna can probably feel the heat coming from him*

*Frowning Mituna growled again and took Kankri's closest horn in his mouth*

*oh, that did it. Kankri releases his shoulder, moaning as he sat there, left at the mercy of the lowblood* Mm- Ah~ M-Mituna!

*Mituna grinned happily and sucked on the horn in his mouth his leg rubbing against the Cancer more roughly*

*he's practically writhing due to the sheer amount of pleasure* A-Ah, p-please~

PL3453 WH47 K4NKR1~?

*thinking that this was payback for his teasing earlier, he just slips his hands underneath Mituna's shirt, nipping at his exposed throat as he raked his claws down his back with a growl*

*he groans raising his hand to Kankri's other horn rubbing as he sucks and nips lightly at the other purring softly*

*Kankri starts squirming again, whimpering a little before starting to growl quietly* Is this pay6ack 9r s9mething?

*the Gemini laughs softly* N0 17'5 P4Y84CK F0R 570P1NG~

*slightly irritated at the behavior, Kankri sinks his teeth into Mituna's shoulder again, harder than the last time*

*The Gemini gasps loudly in pain wincing as he pulls away from the Cancer with a loud whimper*

*at that, Kankri released him, but with a light growl, he mumbled into his ear* If y9u're really seri9us a69ut d9ing this, then st9p messing ar9und already.

1-1 D0N'7 KN0W WH47 70 D0 R34LLY... *The gemini confesses his face a bright yellow*

I d9n't kn9w either, Mituna. Just d9 s9mething. I d9n't particularly care right n9w... *he places a kiss on his throat, still lazily tracing his spine with one hand*

UMM 0K4Y... *Pulling Kankri he kissed the other deeply his hands cupping the mutant blood's face gently*

*the candy-blooded troll sighed happily into the kiss, wondering briefly if the Gemini was serious about him even as he grinds against him, making a moan bubble from him* Mm~

*Nipping lightly at the Cancer's bottom lip he ground harder against Kankri purring softly*

*he yelps a little from the pleasure, allowing Mituna access into his mouth, subconsciously dragging his nails down his back. It shouldn't be enough to cause any real damage, but it should be noticeable*

*He slips his split tongue into Kankri's mouth moaning softly as he happily explores the others mouth*

*he gasps quietly when Mituna takes the opportunity, rubbing against him as he tries to get the Gemini's shirt off*

*Mituna breaks the kiss only long enough to remove his shirt before going back to kissing Kankri deeply*

Mm~ *very sensual moan emanates from the other as he trails his fingers over Mituna's chest*

*Mituna kisses down Kankri's jawline nipping lightly at Kankri's skin*

*he gasps a little at the nipping, not quite sure how he feels about it*

UMM 4M 1 D01NG 0K4Y? *he asks looking up at Kankri blushing*

Y-Yes, y9u're d9ing fine, Mituna, 6ut... *the "celibate" troll leans over kisses his throat, grinding against the lowblood* Can we pick up the pace a little?

*Mituna moans grinding back against Kankri, his slightly shaking hands pulled and tugged the other's red sweater off, then began trailing kisses and soft bite marks down the mutant bloods neck* 0F C0UR53~

*the Cancer moans rather loudly when Mituna did that, allowing him to take off of his sweater, revealing his chest. That may have been a surprise to Mituna since he wore those leggings of his any other time*

*The Gemini smiled his hands running along the Cancers' chest* D4MN Y0UR H07~ WHY D0 Y0U 4LW4Y5 W3R3 7H053 L3G1NG5 7H0UGH? *Mituna asks curiously nipping and kissing down Kankri's chest*

Mm, it was t9 prevent 9thers fr9m vi9lating me. I didn't want 9thers t9 vi9late my v9w... *he cups Mituna's face and brushes his lips against his* 6ut y9u kn9w what I think? *he kisses him for moment*

HMM? *He looks up at Kankri clearly curious*

*Mituna can see the look of lust in his eyes as a smirk forms on his features* Screw the damn v9w. *with that, he hungrily takes his lips, moaning a little as he explores the lowblood's body with his hands*

*moaning softly Mituna wraps his arms around Kankri's neck deepening the kiss his fingers weave themselves into the Cancers hair rubbing along the base of Kankri's horns*

*a moan bubbles from him as he breaks the kiss in order to breathe. From there, he moves his way down and starts leaving a trail of kisses on his collarbone, occasionally nipping at him, hoping to elicit some sort of response from the other*

*He moans shivering slightly* K-K4NKR1~

Hmm? *he clamps down on a part of his neck before suckling harshly on the spot, certain it's going to bruise*

*He moans loudly his hands grabbing onto Kankri's shoulders tightly panting softly in pleasure*

*he pulls away, chuckling quietly at the delicious sounds the other was making. He starts teasing him again* Y9u have t9 tell me what y9u want, Mituna.

*he moans loudly whimpering softly* 0-0H G0G K4NKR1 P-PL3453~!

Please, what, Mituna? *he licks the side of his neck*

*blushes darkly but decides fuck it* G0G D4MN 17 K4NKR1 FUCK M3 4LR34DY!

*he places a kiss on his lips, purring* That's 6etter~ *with that, the "celibate" troll starts taking off the other's pants*

*his blush darkens as he moves to help Kankri*

*he slips off Mituna's underwear (if he's wearing any), tossing them aside with the rest of the clothing. Once he had done so, he initiates another heated kiss with the other troll, teasing him by grinding against him again*

*The yellow blood kisses back nipping at the mutant bloods bottom lip grinding back against Kankri moaning softly*

*instead of letting him in, Kankri pulls back from him, sitting up so he can take off his pants*

*Mituna pouts as Kankri pulls away panting softly staring up at the other hungrily*

*he tosses whatever was left of his clothing off to the side where the rest of it was before going down on Mituna again. Kankri's bulge wraps around the other's as he nips at the lowblood's neck* Mm~

*Moaning loudly he grinds his hips against Kankri's causing more friction on both of their bulges*

A-Ah~ *his mind is clouded by lust at this point. Kankri pulls back and looks down at Mituna, his face slightly flushed. He puts his fingers at the Gemini's nook, teasing him for a moment before carefully pushing one into him*

*He moans loudly his nook walls gently squeezing the intrusion* 0-0H G0G~

*Kankri comes back up to kiss him again, moaning into it as he inserts another into him, stretching him out to prepare him* Mm~

*moans louder shivering chewing on his bottom lip* K-K4NKR1 0H G0G~~

*he pulls back, quietly shushing him* Shh, it's 9kay, Mituna. I'm alm9st d9ne. *with that, he puts in a third finger, thrusting them a little inside of him*

*moans loudly his legs spreading apart as far as they were allowed as he rocks his hips on Kankri's fingers*

*once he thinks Mituna's ready, he withdraws his fingers from him and lines up with him. He looks up to his face with a dark blush* Are y9u ready?

*Nods blushing* Y34H

*he takes a deep breath before pushing himself in, moaning loudly at the sudden heat* G9g, Mituna, y9u're s9 tight! Mm- Ah~

*whinces shaking slightly a small whimper coming from him* Y-Y0UR FUCK1NG HUG3...

*once he gets all the way in, he looks back at him* A-Are y9u alright? *carefully leans over to kiss his forehead*

*he nods slightly* 1-17 JU57 HUR75 4 B17

Alright, just tell me when y9u're ready, 9kay?

*after a few minutes he nods his head* Y-Y0U C4N M0V3

*he slowly starts thrusting into the other, careful not to go too fast so he doesn't end up hurting Mituna*

*moans softly moving his hips slightly in time with Kankri's thrusts*

A-Ah~ *he gasps at the sudden shock of pleasure that rushes through him. He places his hands at Mituna's shoulder, pinning him to the couch as he picks up the pace a little*

*moans wrapping his legs around Kankri's waist pushing him in deeper*

*a breathy moan escapes him, his thrusts going harder and deeper into the Gemini* G9g, ah, Mituna~

*Moans loudly as he slams his lips onto the Cancers to muffle his moans*

*Kankri moans into the kiss, practically pounding into him mercilessly in his lust*

*Mituna moans loudly into the kiss moving his hips in time with Kankri's thrusts his hands clawing lightly at the Cancers back*

*there's a small hiss that escapes the candy-blooded troll when Mituna uses his claws, but it isn't too long before he whispers to him* I-I d9n't t-think I'll last much l9nger

*panting heavily Mituna nods* M-M3 N317H3R

A-Ah~ *he thrusts into Captor a few more times before coming into him with a rather loud moan, his vision turning white in his high* Mituna~

*Screaming Kankri's name Mituna came all over his and Kankri's stomachs*

*the mutant pulls out of him and he's careful not to end up collapsing on Mituna, hoping not to hurt him. Kankri settles down beside him, almost cuddling the lowblood* Mm~ How was that? *he's almost oblivious to the genetic material that they are covered in*

17 15 4M4Z1NG~ *Purring loudly*

*Mituna purrs happily and nuzzles close to Kankri's chest*

*he tries to sit up, but he just feels so exhausted* W-We sh9uld pr96a6ly get cleaned up, Mituna.

*Nodding Mituna sat up though a bit shakily his eyes drooped he was clearly tired and he really didn't want to move*

*nope, the Cancer failed miserably. He practically collapses beside him just because he was too worn out to even move. On the other hand, there's a blanket nearby in case they decide to sleep there for the remainder of the day*

*Mituna chuckled tiredly* W3 5H0ULD PR0848LY 5L33P F1R57 *He mumbles laying down after grabbing the blanket and pulled it over both of them nuzzling up to the Cancers chest*

*Kankri laughs a little at that* I... I supp9se a little while w9n't hurt... *he lies there beside him, purring in content*

*Mituna purrs happily nuzzling his head under Kankri's chin*

*Yeah, Kankri's out like a light by this point*

*Mituna fell asleep soon after purring loudly as he nuzzles close to Kankri*  



	4. 4: Amporacest

Cronus: *leans toward him, kissing him softly*

Eridan: *blush darkens as he kisses back*

Cronus: *Wraps his arms around the young boy's waist, pulling him closer.*

Eridan: *closes his eyes wrapping his arms around Cronus' neck*

Cronus: *He licks Eridan's bottom lip, asking for entrance*

Eridan: *uncertain but opens his mouth slightly*

Cronus: *He soons runs his hands up the boy's shirt*

Eridan: *blushes lightly shivering*

Cronus: *He soon slides off the boy's shirt, kissing his chest*

Eridan: *gasps shivering, the gills on his sides fluttering*

Cronus: *Smirks, and slides tongue along his gills*

Eridan: *gasps moaning loudly then covers his mouth blushing darkly*

Cronus: *He soon nibbles on then as well.* How's that feelin' chief?

Eridan: *moans loudly* g-good~

Cronus: Good. *He says as he rubs at the boy's clothed bulge*

Eridan: *gasps his hips buckling into cronus' hand*

Cronus:*Smirks more, his other hand grabbing the boy's ass.

Eridan: *blushes darkly* Cr-cro~

Cronus: Yeah~? *He asks, starting to unzip the boy's pants*

Eridan: *blushes looking away* n-nothing...

Cronus: Yeah right like ts' nothin' Spit it out.

Eridan: I-I'm nervous that's all... *bitin his bottom lip*

Cronus: Oh, well that's okay. T's normal t' be nervous.

Eridan: *Crosses his arms and looks away*

Cronus: What's wrong now?

Eridan: You sayin that doesn't help any...

Cronus: Well, s' there anythin' I can say t' help?

Eridan: *growls at him* Just shut up and fuck me

Cronus: Way ahead of ya chief. *He said, kissing him again*

Eridan: *rolls his eyes kissing back*

Cronus: *Runs hands up his shirt*

Eridan: *shivers as Cronus's hand brushes against his gills moaning softly*

Cronus: *He smirkes, and rubs Eridan's gills slightly, before avoiding them completely.*

Eridan: *Moans softly shivering*

Cronus: *He begins to grind against him.*

Eridan: *Moans grinding back*

Cronus: *Slides Eridan's shirt off, and pressing their bodies together*

Eridan: *Kisses him wrapping his arms tightly around Cronus' neck*

Cronus: *Gives a small moan, before grabbing his ass*

Eridan: *Shivers grinding harder against Cronus*

Cronus: *His back arches a bit, but he soon unbuttons Eridan's pants, sliding them off.*

Eridan: *tugs at Cronus' pants*

Cronus: Slow down, M' gettin' there chief. *He says, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off as well.*

Eridan: *rolls his eyes*

Cronus: You don't gotta roll yur eyes. *He said, soon pulling his shirt off as well*

Eridan: *Sighs* Wwhatevver.

Cronus: What is vwrong with ya?

Eridan: I-I don't knoww...

Cronus:Well you're actin' all sassy.

Eridan: Wwhen do I not?

Cronus: True. *He says, then smirks* T's adorable actually. *He says, and begins to rub his nook*

Eridan: *Gasps moaning softly, blushes lightly*

Cronus: *Begins to lick and suck his neck, sliding a finger into his nook.*

Eridan: *Gasps moaning, shivering slightly* Mmm~

Cronus: D' ya want it inside~?

Eridan: P-please~ Mmmm~

Cronus: Y' can beg better than that can't ya?

Eridan: Gog damn it please! I wwant it in me so badly~!

Cronus: Alright, calm dovwn. *he wraps the boy's legs around his waist, sliding his bulge inside of him.*

Eridan: *gasps moaning loudly clinging to Cronus*

Cronus: *He kisses him, and begins to move his hips*

Eridan: *Moans softly kissing back*

Cronus: *Begins to rub his bulge slightly as he thrusts*

Eridan: *Moans back arching as he bites his bottom lip*

Cronus: How does it feel~? *He asked, thrusting harder*

Eridan: Fuckin amazing~

Cronus: Good, cause' M' th' best after all~

Eridan: Mmmm~

Cronus: *He begins to thrust more, kissing the boy roughly*

Eridan: *Moans kissing back wrapping his legs around Cronus' waist*

Cronus: * He forces his tongue into the boy's mouth, kissing him harder, and thrusting more*

Eridan: *He moans louder as his hands make their way into Cronus' hair*

Cronus: *He kisses him harder*

Eridan: *Moans softly kissing back*

Cronus: Y' gonna cum yet~?

Eridan: S-shut up mmmm~

Cronus: *Smirks, and licks his gills* C'mon, say it.

Eridan: mmmm~ y-yes~ *he moans softly his hips rocking against Cronus*

Cronus: That's right bitch, moan my name now~ *He wrapped his hand around Eridan's tentabulge, stroking it*

Eridan: C-Cronus~! *moans loudly his hips buckling forward into Cronus' hand*

Cronus: Good boy~

Eridan: *Moans softly blushing*

Cronus: Oh y' like bein' called that do ya? Well we can always take it a step further~

Eridan: *blush darkens* wwhat do you mean?

Cronus: We can do that weird human custom where the one on bottom calls the one on top daddy.

Eridan: There is no wway I'm going to call you daddy!

Cronus: And why the fuck not?

Eridan: Because I don't wwant to...

Cronus: But it would be sexy. C'mon chief, just this once?

Eridan: *chews on his bottom lip* If you start moving again I'll think about it

Cronus: Alright. *He begins to move*

Eridan: *Moans softly* mmm~

Cronus: *Runs his hands through Eridan's hair, moaning slightly.*

Eridan: *gasps shivering when Cronus' hands bump into his horns*

Cronus: *Smirks and begins to rub the base of his horns*

Eridan: *Moans loudly* D-don't stop~!

Cronus: *Stops* I will only keep goin' if y' call me daddy.

Eridan: P-please daddy~! *whimpers softly*

Cronus: Good boy~ *Begins to thrust*

Eridan: *Moans blushing* H-happy?

Cronus: Yes~ *He moaned and thrusted harder*

Eridan: *gasps moaning grinding his hips against him*

Cronus: *Turns him over and holds him down, pounding into him hard and fast*

Eridan: *Moans loudly* Mmm~ F-faster~!

Cronus: Faster what?

Eridan: P-please daddy fuck me harder~

Cronus: *He cups Eridan's cheek with his hand, smirking down at him* I will baby. Yur' such a good boy for askin' politely~ *He begins to thrust harder into him*

Eridan: *Moans loudly his back arching* A-Ahhhh~

Cronus:R' y' gonna cum~?

Eridan: M-maybe~ Mmmm~

Cronus: *He snorted* maybe? *He pounded harder as he said that*

Eridan: *Gasps moaning loudly* o-oh gog~ d-daddy~

Cronus: Good boy~ Moan for daddy~

Eridan: *Moans*

Cronus: Come for me baby~ *He moans, thrusting harder.*

Eridan: D-daddy~ *moans loudly cumming*

Cronus: *He moans at the sight, thrusting harder and soon coming*

Eridan: *moans panting*

Cronus: How did that feel chief~?

Eridan: Amazing~

Cronus: I knew you'd like it~

Eridan: *Blushes* s-shut it...

Cronus: *Chuckles and kisses him*

Eridan: *wraps his arms around his neck kissing back*

Cronus: Would you do it again~? *He asks, kissing the boy more*

Eridan: Depends on if I'm in the mood, but yes. *He grins teasingly at him*

Cronus: *Paps Eridan's cheek* Good.

Eridan: wwho wwas that?!

Cronus: I don' know? What th' fuck?

Eridan: *confused as hell* 


	5. 5: Solkat

II thiink II have 2pammed you enough

INDEED FUCKASS, I BELIEVE YOU DID. THERE WERE...A LOT OF FUCKING CUTE PICTURES IN THERE THOUGH.. FUCK.

Ehehehe liike them?

YES

you better have

YES, I PROMISE I DID, GET OFF MY FUCKING CASE CAPTOR. (:B

ju2t makiing 2ure kk

GOOD TO KNOW THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO MUCH YOU HONEY LOVING FREAK.

of cour2e kk~

DUDE, MY PUPPY CRAWLED INTO MY GOD DAMNED MUCH FUCKING CUTE, SAVE ME SOLLUX.

*trollnap2 you* Better?

YEAH. NOW KISS ME FUCKASS.

*griin2* why kk II thought you would never a2k~

SHUT THE FUCK UP CAPTOR. *KISSES*

*kii22e2 back*

HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU THIS GOOD AT FUCKING KISSING?

*griin2* wouldn't you want to know

YES. NOW TELL ME YOU ASSHOLE, BEFORE I TAKE YOUR INTESTINES AND STREW THEM ABOUT YOUR GODDAMNED HIVE.

2iimple ii have you two kii22~

*BLUSHES, AND LOOKS AWAY* SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP CAPTOR, NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR GODDAMNED INPUT..

*Griin2* you wanted two know kk~

SO!

II told you

JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME SOME MORE FUCKASS

wiith plea2ure~ *kii22e2 hiim agaiin*

*GRUNTS, BUT KISSES HIM BACK*

*wrap2 hii2 arm2 around hiim*

*WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND HIS NECK, GIVING A SMALL MOAN*

*2miirk2 2liightly iinto the kii22 niipiing at hii2 bottom liip*

*MOANS LOUDER,RUNNING HIS SMALL FINGERS THROUGH SOLLUX'S SHORT LOCKS*

*2liip2 hii2 2pliit tongue pa22ed Karkat'2 liip2*

*GIVES A GASP AT THE FEELING OF SOLLUX'S SPLIT TONGUE, AND HE CLINGS TO HIM*

*chuckle2 2oftly pulliing hiim clo2er*

*GIVES A SMALL BREATHY GROWL* CAN WE POSSIBLY GO SOMEWHERE THAT, THAT'S MORE FUCKING PRIVATE

what two 2hy~? *griins tea2iingly*

*BLUSHES MORE* J-JUST SHUT UP AND TAKE ME SOMEWHERE MORE SECLUDED ALREADY DUMBASS!

*roll2 eye2* ye2 my priince22~ *piick2 hiim up briidal 2tyle*

*SQUEAKS* C-CAREFUL ASSHOLE!

II won't drop you kk

Y-YOU BETTER NOT, OR I WON'T FORGIVE YOU.

*chuckleiing he carriied hiim to hii2 re2piite block*

*ONCE THERE HE SAT HIM DOWN IN A PILE FULL OF PLUSH BEES AND RED AND BLUE PILLOWS* NICE PILE YOU HAVE HERE CAPTOR

why thank you kk

*HE ROLLS HIS EYES* WHATEVER. JUST GET ON WITH THE FUCKING LOVE MAKING ALREADY.

*griiniing he piin2 Karkat'2 hand2 over hii2 head*

*BLUSHES HEAVILY, LOOKING UP INTO HIS BI-COLORED GLASSES* YOU LOVE DOMINANCE DON'T YOU?

what do you want to giive iit a try for once?

I WASN'T SAYING THAT, BUT SURE. I'LL DOMINATE OVER YOUR ASS.

*chuckle2* fiine then 2how me what you can do kk~

*GROWLS AND SITS UP* FINE! I WILL! *FLIPS THEIR POSITIONS AND STRADDLES SOLLUX'S LAP, KISSING AT HIS NECK*

*2hiiver2 2liightly*

*HE GIVES A SMALL MOAN, SLOWLY PULLING HIS SHIRT OFF AND SUCKLING AT HIS NIPPLES*

*ga2p2 2oftly moaniing quiietly*

*KARKAT BEGINS TO GRIND AGAINST HIM ROUGHLY, USING HIS HANDS TO RUB AT HIS HORNS*  
*moan2 griindiing back agaiin2t hiim* kk~

*MOANS LOUDLY* F-FUCK..

*he griin2* even when on top your 2tiil 2o 2ubmii2iive~

*MOANS LOUDLY, GRINDING AGAINST HIM HARDER* F-FUCK..

you 2ure you want two try and domiinate kk?

*BITES HIS BOTTOM LIP* UGH..FUCK YES, I WANT TO TRY. IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL ANY FUCKING BETTER IF IT'S OBVIOUS THAT I CAN'T DO IT YOU CAN GO BACK TO DOMINATING ALRIGHY?

work2 for me

*ROLLS EYES, BUT BEGINS TO UNBUTTON SOLLUX'S JEANS. HE SOON SLIPS THEM OFF, ALONG WITH THE PSIONIC'S BOXERS. HE CAN'T HELP BUT GAP AT THE TWO LARGE BULGES SQUIRMING AND DRIPPING YELLOW RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE* H-HOLY SHIT.

*he chuckle2*

*GROWLS* AND JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT FUCKASS?

your face, iit'2 2o red *griin2 trea2iingly*

WELL NOT EVERYONE'S ALL FUCKING NEAT AND SOPHISTICATED AS YOUR FATASS! *HE TAKES ONE OF THE BULGES INTO HIS SMALL MOUTH, ONLY GOING SO FAR BEFORE HE COULDN'T TAKE ANYMORE FROM HOW SMALL HIS MOUTH WAS, BUT HE CONTINUED TO TRY. hE GAVE A SMALL MOAN, USING HIS HAND TO RUB THE OTHER SQUIRMING APPENDAGE*

*hii2 fiinger2 entangle them2elve2 iin Karkat'2 haiir a2 he let2 out a 2mall moan*

*KARKAT SUCKS HUNGERLY AT THE YELLOW BULGE, BOBBING HIS HEAD, AND SOON SWITCHING, DOING THE SAME TO THE OTHER BULGE.

*2ollux moan2 loudly hii2 griip tiighteniing on Karkat'2 haiir* mmm~

*HE PULLS BACK, YELLOW DRIPPING DOWN HIS FACE* F-FUCK~ *HE PANTS SLIGHTLY* Y-YOU'RE BULGES ARE HUGE..

*He chuckle2 and pull2 Karkat up kii22iing hiim deeply*

*HE KISSES THE TALL MALE BACK, MOANING AND CLINGING TO HIM*

II don't thiink you are cut out for beiing the dominate one kk

*HE GIVES A SMALL HARMLESS SNARL* WH-WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?

Your two 2ubmii2iive, all ii have two do ii2 kii22 you and you turn two putty

*HE GIVES A LITTLE MOAN* B-BUT I'M ONLY SUBMISSIVE TO YOUR ASS...

then pretend ii'm 2omeone el2e ii want two 2ee iif you can actually bee the domiinant one

*HE ROLLS HIS EYES* I'M FUCKING TRYING, GIVE ME A GOD DAMNED BREAK. *HE SAID AS HE LOWERED HIMSELF BACK DOWN TO THE MALE'S BULGES

*he roll2 hii2 eye2* What ever you 2ay kk

SHUT UP. *HE SAYS, PUMPING THE BASE OF BOTH BULGES*

*2hiiver2 moaniing 2oftly* mm~

*EVENTUALLY KARKAT STOPS ALL TOGETHER* FUCK. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING..

*pantiing heaviily* d-damn...

W-WHAT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'VE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE! FUCK YOU CAPTOR!

Diid II iin2ult you? No II diidn't you were actually doiing pretty damn well kk

WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK I'M DOING NOW...DO I JUST STRETCH MY NOOK OR JUST SLIDE YOUR BULGES IN OR WHAT?

Do you want me two take over now?

Y-YEAH...PLEASE..*HE SAID, EMBARRASSED THAT SOLLUX HAS DONE THIS BEFORE, AND HE HASN'T. HE FELT LAME FOR NOT HAVING EXPERIENCE IN ANY OF THIS*

Hey don't feel bad kk, II've only done thii2 once *he chuckle2 kii22iing Karkat deeply*

BUT WITH WHO? *KARKAT ASKS CURIOUSLY*

Don't really remember *He mutter2 2liipiing a hand iin Karkat'2 pants* II wa2 hiigh on miind honey

*KARKAT SQUEAKS* D-DON'T JUST DO IT SO SUDDENLY!

*He chuckle2 2lowly and tea2iingly 2trokiing Karkat'2 bulge* Do you not want thii2?

*HE SQUEEZES HIS EYES SHUT* Y-YES! YES I WANT IT~! PLEASE~!

How badly kk~? *2liip2 a hand under Karkat'2 grey 2weater*

R-REALLY BADLY~ I WANT YOUR BULGES SO DEEP INSIDE OF ME PLEASE~!

ready two go all the way ii 2ee *he chuckle2 unbuttoniing Karkat'2 pant2 and 2liip2 them off along wiith hii2 boxer2 and 2liip2 a fiinger iin2iide hiim*

*HE MOANS LOUDLY, CLINGING TO THE MALE AS HE SPREAD HIS LEGS FURTHER APART, PANTING SLIGHTLY*

jegu2 kk your 2o tiight, have you never done thii2 two your2elf? *2lowly pumps the fiinger iin and out*

N-NOOOOOO~ *HE MOANS OUT, PANTING HEAVILY THROUGH HIS MOUTH, CURLING HIS TOES.*

Hmm... II don't thiink we wiil go all the way iif you're 2till new two thii2, II don't want two hurt you kk

UGHHH D-DON'T BE AN ASSHOLE! I-I'LL BE FINE, JUST DO IT PLEASE~! *HE BEGS, SQUIRMING UNDERNEATH THE MALE*

fiine... but ii won't be able two fiit them both iin riight now *add2 a 2econd fiinger*

*HE GASPS* A-AHHNND WH-WHY THE FUCK NOT~?

a2 tiight a2 you are riight now iit could tear your nook wall2 iif ii thru2t iin wiith both, but we can 2ave that for later. Be glad ii'm actually goiing to rii2k puttiing one iin you. *2ciisors hii2 fiinger2 addiing a thiird*

*HE SQUEEZES HIS EYES SHUT* OHHHH FUUUUCK~! *HE MOANS, MOVING HIS HIPS, FUCKING HIMSELF ON THE MALE'S FINGERS*

*2iighiing he add2 a forth fiinger* 2o iimpatiieant a2 u2ual kk

PLEASE! PLEASE JUST PUT YOUR BULGE IN ME! I-I CAN'T TAKE IT~! OH GOOOD~! *HE MOANED OUT, HIS BACK ARCHING SLIGHTLY*

*rolliing hii2 eye2 he pulled hii2 fiinger2 out and po2iitiioned hiim2elf iin between Karkat'2 leg2* ready?

YESSSS~ * HE MOANED, WRAPPING HIS ARMS AROUND SOLLUX, AND KISSING HIM GENTLY*

*kii22iing back he 2lowly 2liid iinto Karkat* f-fuck your tight even wiith beiing prepared!

*HE MOANED AND CLUNG TO SOLLUX ROUGHLY FROM HOW FULL HE FELT* SH-SHIT SOLLUX~ *HE MOANED*

*Gruntiing 2oftly he 2lowly thru2ted iin and out of Karkat*

AHHH~ OOHH HOHHH~!* HIS MOANS SEEMED TO GET LOUDER THE MORE SOLLUX THRUSTED INTO HIM*

*Moaning 2oftly he kii22e2 Karkat to muffle hii2 moan2*

*KARKAT KISSED BACK SLOPPILY, CLINGING TO THE MALE ROUGHLY* MMMPPHH~!

*2lowly he begiin2 two thru2t fa2ter* F-fuck your 2o tiight~!

*HE WRAPPED HIS LEGS AROUND THE MALE'S WAIST* F-FUCK YES I AM~! I'M TIGHT JUST FOR YOOUU~!

2uch a fuckiing bulge 2lut kk~ *griin2 thru2tiing fa2ter kii22iing hiim deeply*

M' Y-YUR BULGE SLUUUT~ ONLY YURRRSS~ *HE MOANED KISSING BACK, MOANING EVEN LOUDER INTO THE KISS*

heh yeah only miine~ *biite2 and 2uck2 on Karkat'2 neck hii2 free hand 2liidiing down to 2troke the 2maller male2 bulge*

AHH YES~! YES~! RUB MY BULGE, OH GOD~ *HE MOANED OUT*

2o demandiing *he 2queeze2 the 2maller male2 bulge thrustiing faster* next tiime ii'll have two gag you 2o your not 2o loud~

*THE STATEMENT CAUSES KARKAT TO BUCK HIS HIPS* Y-YOU CAN B-BOUND ME ALL YOU WAANNNT~ * HE MOANS, DRAGGING HIS NAILS DOWN sOLLUX'S BACK*

*he let2 out a loud hii22* watch the naiil2 kk! *thrusts harder 2quea2iing Karkat's bulge roughly*

S-SORRY~ *HE SAYS, BUT THE MOMEN THE MALE THRUSTS HARDER, HE HIS CLINGING TO HIM AND ARCHING HIS BACKK OFF OF THE PILE* 


	6. 6: Solkat

This is a script style, not safe for work chat.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. ~~ 1 ~~

twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat. ~~ 2 ~~

CG: HEY

TA: me and my kk, wiith me he wiill 2tay-ay, and then we can play-ay all niight and all day-ay!

TA: hehehe! hey kk

CG: ...

CG: WHAT WAS THAT?

TA: nothiing

TA: don't worry about iit

CG: DUDE YOUR ACTINGLIKE YOUR HIDING SOMETHING

TA: p2h, nope

TA: ii am not hiidiing anythiing kk

CG: "ME AND MY KK, WIITH ME HE WIILL 2TAY-AY, AND THEN WE CAN PLAY-AY ALL NIIGHT AND ALL DAY-AY!" YEAH TOTALLY CAPTOR

TA: iit'2 a 2ong dediicate for youuuu

TA: do you liike iit kk?

TA: *dediicated

CG: WHY?

TA: becau2e kk, becau2e

CG: ... OKAY I MIGHT LIKE IT

TA: ye222

TA: my plan to woo you ha2 2ucceeded

CG: -BLUSHES LIGHTLY- WHAT?

TA: hehe

CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WOO ME?

TA: you are my kk

TA: ii am wiinniing you over

CG: -BLUSH DARKENS- ...

TA: wiith my magiical woo-iing power2

TA: bluh bluh!

CG: -SHAKES HIS HEAD SMILING SLIGHTLY-

TA: hehe doe2 kk liiiike my woo-iing abiiliitiie2?

CG: MAYBE...

TA: ye2222, my plan ha2 2ucceeded! *piick2 up kk briidal 2tyle* now we mu2t run iinto the 2un2et!

CG: -BLUSHES DARKLY- P-PUT ME DOWN!

TA: no!

CG: -BLUSHING- DON'T MAKE ME SAY PLEASE

TA: *ga2p2*

CG: WHAT

TA: you're 2o cute kk

CG: -CROSSES HIS ARMS- NO I'M NOT...

TA: hehehe ye2 you are mr grumpypant2

CG: -POUTS BLUSHING-

TA: *put2 hiim down liighty* the cute2t

CG: I'M NOT FUCKING CUTE...

TA: *kii22e2 hii2 no2e* ye222 you are kk~

CG: -SQUEAKS BLUSHING-

TA: 2ee? 2o fuckiing adorable

CG: -BLUSH DARKENS-

TA: *place2 hand on kk'2 waii2t* 2o 2o 2o very cute..

CG: -SQUEAKS- H-HEY...

TA: hm? doe2 kk not liike me? *griin2, cuppiing kk'2 face*

CG: -BLUSHING- N-NO THAT'S NOT IT!

TA: then what ii2 iit kk? *he lean2 clo2er*

CG: -WHISPERS- FLUSHED FOR YOU...

TA: heh..flu2hed for you too kk.. *he lean2 iin 2o theiir no2e2 are touchiing*

CG: -BLUSHES WIDE EYED-

TA: *he kii22e2 kk gently, 2oftly holdiing kk'2 hand*

CG: -SQUEAKS BUT KISSES BACK PURRING SOFTLY-

TA: *he laugh2 iinto the kii22, reachiing up to touch kk'2 horn2*

CG: -GASPS PURRING LOUDER-

TA: *he rub2 harder, niibbliing on kk'2 liip*

CG: -MOANS PURRING LOUDLY- S-SOLLUX

TA: *he break2 the kii22 to 2uck on kk'2 neck*

CG: -GASPS MOANING-

TA: *he tug2 on kk'2 2hiirt*

CG: -BLUSHING HE TAKES OFF HIS SHIRT-

TA: *he bend2 down 2liightly and kii22e2 all around kk'2 che2t*

CG: -PURRS LOUDLY CLOSING HIS EYES-

TA: *he unbutton and unziip2 kk'2 pant2*

CG: -OPENS HIS EYES WIDELY AND BLUSHES DARKLY-

TA: *he pull2 off kk'2 pant2 placiing iit be2iide hiim*

CG: S-SOLLUX -BITES HIS BOTTOM LIP-

TA: *he take2 off hii2 own 2hiirt, to22iing iit*

CG: -BLUSHES ADVERTING HIS EYES-

TA: *he lay2 kk on the floor*

CG: -SQUEAKS BLUSH DARKENS-

TA: *he 2traddle2 kk, gently rubbiing kk'2 clothed bulge*

CG: -MOANS SHIVERING-

TA: *he undoe2 hii2 own pant2 2liippiing them off*

CG: -BLUSHES MOVING HIS HANDS TO SOL'S HIPS-

TA: *he rub2 kk'2 bulge agaiin, 2liightly griindiing iinto hiim whiile doiing 2o*

CG: -MOANS AND KISSES SOL PURRING LOUDLY-

TA: *he kii22e2 back, tuggiing kk'2 boxer2 down*

CG: -BLUSHES AND DEEPENS THE KISS-

TA: *he tangle2 hii2 tongue wiith kk'2, throwiing kk'2 boxer2 behiind them*

CG: -MOANS INTO THE KISS HIS GRIP TIGHTENING ON SOL'S HIPS-

TA: *he wrapped hii2 hand2 around kk'2 bulge, moaniing 2oftly iinto the kii22*

CG: -GASPS MOANING LOUDLY INTO THE KISS-

TA: *he 2tart2 2trokiing kk'2 bulge, iincrea2iing hii2 2peed every 2econd*

CG: -MOANS LOUDLY BITING AT SOL'S BOTTOM LIP LIGHTLY-

TA: *he break2 the kii22 to 2lowly throw off hii2 boxer2*

CG: -MOVES ONE HAND UP AND SLOWLY RUBS ONE OF SOL'S HORNS-

TA: *he moan2 liightly*

CG: -KISSES DOWN HIS NECK SMIRKING-

TA: *he moan2 louder, 2hiiveriing* k-kk

CG: YES SOLLUX~? -BITES DOWN LIGHTLY IN HIS NECK-

TA: o-oh gog.. *he griip2 onto kk'2 2houlder2, moaniing*

CG: -SMIRKS AND RUBS SOL'S HORN HARDER-

TA: *he purr2 almo2t iinaudiibly* nggh~

CG: -CONTINUES TO BITE AND SUCK AT SOL'S NECK AND REACHES HIS FREE HAND DOWN AND RUBS SOL'S CLOTHED BULGE-

TA: fuck~.. *hii2 griip on kk'2 2houlder tiighten2 a2 he rock2 hii2 hiip2 iinto kk'2 hand*

CG: -SMIRKS- LIKE IT SOLLUX~?

TA: g-gog kk...YE2~!

CG: -CHUCKLES KISSING HIM STROKING SOL'S BULGE FASTER-

TA: nggh~! FUCK! *he moan2 loudly*

CG: THO THEXY THOLLUX~

TA: 2-2hut up kk.. *he blu2he2 liightly*

CG: -GRINS AND CONTINUES STROKING SOL'S BULGE AND MOVES TO LICK SOL'S HORNS-

TA: NGGH! oh KK! *he feel2 hii2 bulge twiitchiing*

CG: -GRIN WIDENS AS HE TAKES ONE OF THE SMALLER HORNS IN HIS MOUTH STROKING SOL'S BULGE FASTER-

TA: KK FUCK! ii-ii'm gonna-

CG: -GRINS CONTINUEING-

TA: 2HIIT! *he cum2 hard, pantiing liightly*

CG: -RAISES HIS HAND TO HIS LIPS AND LICKS SOL'S CUM OFF OF IT-

TA: *hii2 face turn2 dark yellow*

CG: -LICKS HIS HANDS CLEAN-

TA: *he piin2 kk'2 hand2 above hii2 head wiith one hand*

CG: -SQUEAKS BLUSHINF LIGHTLY-

TA: *he 2tiick2 three fiinger2 iinfront of kk'2 mouth* 2uck

CG: -TAKES THEM INTO HIS MOUTH AND SUCKS ON THEM PURRING QUIETLY-

TA: *he 2lowly pull2 them out of hii2 mouth* 2pread your leg2

CG: -SPREADS HIS LEGS BLUSHING SOFTLY-

TA: *he po2iitiion2 hii2 fiinger2 iinfront of kk'2 entrance* are you ready?

CG: -NODS- FUCK YEAH

TA: *he thru2t2 a fiinger iinto hiim*

CG: -MOANS THROWING HIS HEAD BACK-

TA: *he thru2t2 a 2econd one iin, 2cii22oriing liightly*

CG: -MOANS LOUDLY-

TA: *he he2iitated on the thiird, but 2lowly thru2t2 iin iin*

TA: *iit

CG: -MOANS SHIVERING- SO-SOLLUX~

TA: *he thru2t2 all of them 2lowly iinto kk* hmmm~?

CG: -MOANS- J-JUST FUCK ME AL-ALREADY~!

TA: *he 2miirk2, pulliing them out* heheh 2omeone'2 anxiiou2~

CG: -BLUSHES- SH-SHUt UP

TA: *he po2iitiion2 hiim2elf* heh..

CG: -GROWLS SOFTLY AND KISSES HIM-

TA: *he thru2t2 2harply iinto kk, kii22iing hiim 2oftly back*

CG: -WINCES EYES STARTING TO WATER- F-FUCK...

TA: 2orry kk.. *he lean2 down kii22iing kk'2 cheek*

CG: -SHAKES SLIGHTLY BITING HIS BOTTOM LIP-

TA: *kii22e2 kk'2 jawliine*

CG: M-MOVE -EYES CLOSE TIGHTLY-

TA: *thru2t2 2lowly, holdiing kk'2 waii2t*

CG: -MOANS SHAKING SLIGHTLY

TA: *thru2t2 2liightly fa2ter, moaniing*

CG: -MOANS SOFTLY-

TA: *thru2t2 fa2ter, moviing a hand to 2troke kk'2 bulge*

CG: -GASPS MOANING LOUDLY-

TA: *he 2troke2 fa2ter, thru2tiing harder*

CG: -MOANS LOUDLY BACK ARCHING UP-

TA: *he fliip2 theiir po2iitiion 2o kk'2 on top*

CG: -SQUEAKS IN SURPRISE-

TA: c'mon kk~ *wiink2*

CG: -GROANS BUT STARTS BOUNCING MOANING-

TA: *he hold2 onto kk'2 hiip2, liightly thru2tiing up iinto hiim*

CG: -MOANS BOUNCING FASTER-

TA: *he moan2 loudly, and 2tart2 rubbiing kk'2 bulge*

CG: -MOANS LOUDLY AND CONTINUES SUCKING ON SOL'S HORNS-

TA: *he moan2 louder, thru2tiing harder up iinto hiim*

CG: -PURRS MOANING AND SUCKS HARDER ON SOL'S HORNS-

TA: kk ii-II'm gonna-! *hii2 griip on kk'2 waii2t tiightened*

CG: THO THOON THOLLUX~? -GRINS-

TA: FUCK YOU KK! *he quiickly grab2 hii2 bucket from hii2 2ylladex, 2ettiing iit down*

CG: WELL YOU ARE~ -MOANS-

TA: 2HUT THE FUCK UP! *he cum2 hard iinto kk, hii2 genetiic materiial 2piilliing iinto the bucket*

CG: -MOANS CUMMING-

TA: *he hug2 kk, watchiing theiir genetiic materiial miix together*

CG: -HUGS BACK PANTING SOFTLY-

TA: flu2hed for you

CG: FLUSHED FOR YOU TO SOLLUX

TA: *he cha2tely kii22e2 kk* good

CG: -KISSES BACK PURRING SOFTLY-

TA: *he break2 the kii22* kk wiill you uh..

CG: HMM? -TILTS HIS HEAD TO THE SIDE SLIGHTLY-

TA: w..would you liike to be my mate2priit..?

CG: -SMILES- YES

TA: oh thank gog.. *he hug2 kk tiightly*

CG: -CHUCKLES AND HUG BACK- 


	7. 7: KirinaXSloesi (Fantrolls)

Being the dork he was, Sloesi had to find out for himself. Almost all of the trolls that he hung with always talked about something about a new girl on the block -  
or something along those lines. He stuck his hands deep in to his front pockets as he walked,  
kicking what ever rubble was on his path. He glanced up to the hive - well, to be exact, her hive. He brushed the dark fluffy hair from his eyes as he looked the place over, slowly making his way to her front door.  
' Deep breath, man. ' He whispered to himself before resting his loosely closed fist against the door -  
rapping it against it slowly, but hard enough to hear for a good few feet. Sloesi took a step back as he shoved his hands back in to his pockets, tilting his head a bit to the side, hoping that she'd at least answer. Then again, his curiosity always had the best of him.

Curiously Kirina hurried to her door after hearing the knock she practically ran into the door, curiously she looked through the small opening and gasped seeing pure fluff. Squealing loudly she opened the door and practically tackled the poor mustard blood. "OMG SO FLUFFY~!" She squealed giggling as she nuzzled him.  
Her small lusus came out to check on all the ruckus, she waddled over to Kirina and the male and head bunts their legs softly. Kirina smiled and picked up the ting sheep and hugged it not letting go of the strange fluffy troll that had shown up on her doorstep.

Sloesi jumped a bit in surprise, glancing down to the other in surprise.  
" O-Oh ! " He slowly wrapped an arm around her in a half-hug as she nuzzled him, his eyebrows furrowed.  
" Nice to meet you too ~ ! " He giggled softly, tilting his head to the side a bit. He looked down to the other's lusus, nodding his head with his wide smile. He looked back to Kirina, raising a brow.  
" So - what's your name? " He chuckled nervously, patting her back, not really used to having somebody clinging on to them like this.

"I'm Kirina! Whats your name?" She asks looking at Sloesi with her light green eyes, smiling she let go of him and jumped up and down. "Your the first one to visit me!" She squeals hugging her lusus tightly, SheepMom bahs softly looking back at Sloesi for help.  
"Oh do you want to come in? I just put tea on the stove!" she asks stopping her jumping.

" I-I'm Sloesi ! " He smiled wide, tilting his head slightly. It was a bit peculiar, since her hair and skin was a bit more pale than the other trolls that he knew -  
but he tried his best not to suggest the topic, not wanting to upset or put her off in any way. He noticed SheepMoms soft bah, furrowing his eyebrows. " Sure, why not? I don't think I've had tea in quite a while now, anyways ! " " And - the first one to visit you? " He tilted his ears down, disappointed in the others for not being as kind to her as he'd expected them to be.

"Sloesi huh? Cute name~" She giggles and pulls him inside, setting her lusus down. SheepMom quickly hurries off into the littered hive.  
"Sorry about the mess I haven't really had time to clean." She says making her way to her nutrition block.  
"Yeah your the first one... No one else is as nice as you are, especially towards albinos like myself..." She says softly getting Sloesi and herself a cup of tea, her long slender ears drooping.

Sloesi chuckled softly as she pulled him inside, slumping his shoulders. " Thank you..! " He blushed slightly with her compliment, tugging his hair to cover his cheeks and eyes a bit.  
He glanced around the room, slowly sitting down in one of the closest seats he could find. He looked back up to her,  
blinking a few times before actually processing what she had said.  
" Albino..? " He whispered, hoping that she wouldn't hear him. " Well, I don't see why they wouldn't be nice to you and all ! They just need to learn not to judge you by how you look,  
that's all! I'm sure that they'll warm up to you soon, trust me ! "

Kirina smiled softly at him and handed him his cup sitting down next to him.  
"Your welcome Slosei." She sighs and takes a sip of her still hot tea. She heard him whisper 'albino' and sighed some more.  
"I'm an al6ino, I'm so far under a mutant I technically shouldn't even exist..." She frowns setting her cup down on the nearest flat surface. She tucked her hands neatly into her lap and stared at them.

Sloesi took the cup from her gingerly, running his thumb over the handle gently. He stared down at it for a bit, glancing up at her from behind his bangs.  
" Well, I think you should exist, at least.. " He shrugged his shoulders a bit, sighing softly.  
" 'Mutants' like you aren't as bad off as you think, trust me. I see them as something special..! " He smiled slightly, tilting his head a bit.

She sat silently for a while after he spoke staring down at her hands.  
"Y-you are the only one who has e\/er said anything like that to me... Thank you Sloesi." She says as translucent light green tears slide down her cheeks. Letting out a soft sob she hugged him tightly, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.  
SheepMom waddled up to them again and lightly headbutted Sloesi's leg, bahhing softly.

Sloesi smiled softly as he slowly set down his cup, glancing down to SheepMom with a sort of surprised look. He wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her back in a more comforting manner. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling a few of her tears run from her cheeks down along the crook of his neck. He blushed, his smile widening slightly.  
" T-Thank you.. " He said softly, squeezing her gently.

Kirina sniffled clinging to Sleosi, her arms wrapped tightly around his chest. SheepMom headbutted him again putting her tiny hooves on his knee bahhing more. Kirina reached down and wrapped her arm around SheepMom pulling the small sheep into Her and Sleosi's laps.  
"W-why are you thanking me?" She asks softly rubbing her eyes.

" W-Well - I guess for opening up for me and all, like you've done..! " He tilted his head to the side a bit, holding the both of them close. He blew upward to move his bangs from his eyes to see the two better, brushing his long fingernails through SheepMoms wool gently.  
" It's not easy to do something like that with a stranger, y'know? "

Kirina looked up at him and wiped the tears from her now flushed cheeks, sniffling again she looked up at him.  
"I-I guess... D-does it really not bother you that I'm a albino?" She asks softly petting SheepMom.  
SheepMom lets out a happy noise enjoying the attention she was getting from both Kirina and Sloesi. Tiredly Kirina leaned against him and yawned snuggling into his side.

" Nope - not at all. " He nodded his head, running his fingers through her hair gently. Sloesi smiled at both SheepMom and Kirina, laying back a bit so she'd be slightly more comfortable. He smiled softly, holding her close.  
" We all have our differences - and some more than others, but that doesn't make us better or worse ! "

Kirina nods sleepily leaning into Sloesi's touch purring softly, she nuzzles closer to him as he moved.  
"I'm sorry about getting tired on you... I usually don't let my emotions get the better of me." She says closing her eyes. SheepMom looks up and bahs softly rubbing her head against Sloesi's stomach.

" It's fine..! " Sloesi chuckled softly as she moved a bit closer, hugging her gently with a small smile on her face. His ears perking up a bit. He smiled a bit wider as SheepMom nuzzled his stomach, sighing softly through his nose.  
" Say .. you don't happen to have any - " He cleared his throat a bit, glancing down to the floor beside them.  
" H-Have any quadrants filled yet, do you? " His eyes slowly went from the floor, back up to her, a bit nervous.

Kirina smiled and ran her small fingers through SheepMom's wool, her ears perked up in lazy contentment. SheepMom was just enjoying the attention. Upon hearing his question she froze, a faint green flushing her pale cheeks.  
"N-no..." She looks over at him ears drooping slightly.  
"W-why do you ask?" She started messing with her hair twirling it between her fingers, her blush spreading to her ears.

Sloesi shrugged a shoulder a bit, feeling a heat grow across his face quickly -  
a fairly noticeable mustard blush replacing his pale grey skin.  
" W-Well.. " He sighed through his nose softly, dropping his ears down either side.  
" I-I kinda like you.. " He said in a more hushed tone , looking up to her hesitantly.

She continued messing with her hair her blush darkening.  
"I-I kinda like you too..." She mumbles her ears dropping in embarrassment, grabbing SheepMom and hides her face in SheepMom's wool. SheepMom lets out a startled sound her tiny legs flailing a bit.

Sloesi blinked a few times - staring blankly at the wall behind her.  
It sort of came as a surprise to him - sort of. He shook his head a bit, looking back down to her.  
" O-Oh, I'm sorry..! " He put a hand on hers gently, furrowing his eyebrows.  
" I'm sorry if I made you feel un-uncomfortable..! " He slumped his shoulders, his ears slowly dropping down on either side.

Kirina slowly put SheepMom down and grabbed his hand smiling, her face still flushed slightly.  
"D-don't say sorry Sloesi." She mumbles nuzzling her cheek against his hand. SheepMom hopping off the couch wobbling away, she came back with a hand made little yellow heart and headbutted Kirina's leg. Kirina smiled and picked up SheepMom.  
"W-will you be my m-matesprite?" She asks hiding her face in SheepMom's wool again.

" R-Really? " Sloesi gasped a bit in surprise, squeezing her hand gently.  
He scratched behind SheepMoms ear softly with his fingernails, tilting his head a bit to the side.  
He perked his ears up with a spike of hope, curling his upper lip in to a small smile - showing one of his unbroken fangs. He nodded his head slowly, sighing through his nose softly.  
" O-Of course I will, Kirina..! " He squeaked out, happier than he has been for a long while.

Kirina smiled and set SheepMom down, taking the small yellow heart from SheepMom as she waddles away again. Turning to Sloesi she held it out to him.  
"S-so this is now yours now, umm I don't exactly know what color it is but I hope SheepMom picked out the right color." She mumbles blushing her ears drooping with embarrassment.  



End file.
